Compassion
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Entering the world of teenagers, Raya Dashilee Tennyson has been no more than your average human girl with superheroes for parents. But she's about to find out that her life may not be as normal as she thinks... What challenges await her as she's witnessing the start of a new era? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! BEN 10/EQUESTRIA GIRLS CROSSOVER! RATED T FOR SAFETY
1. EPISODE I PART I

**Hello, everyone! I'm finally back in the writing groove once more, and I can't wait to write about my first OC, Raya Dashilee Tennyson. Obviously, the Ben X Rainbow Dash pairing has received a lot of support from you guys, so I figured, why not create an OC kid for them, alongside Kenny. Raya is about a year and a half older than him, in case you're wondering. Born from two great, superpowered heroes, you'd think she would have some kind of ability. Well, not yet. This story is going to reveal how she got her powers, and what she went through in order to unlock them.**

 **Furthermore, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PRESENT THROUGHOUT THE STORY, EXCEPT FOR MY OCs. ALSO, PLEASE RESPECT THAT I ACCEPT SUGGESTIONS, BUT NOT REQUESTS. THANK YOU.**

 **With all of that aside, it's time to get into the story I've promised to you for so long! Here's "Compassion"!**

 **COMPASSION**

"Ergh!" a bearded Ben Tennyson grunted as he tumbled across the ground, stopping upon his knees after skidding to a halt, letting dust build up and dissipate around him.

" _HAHAHAAHAA!_ " an evil, male voice cackled through a loudspeaker, catching his attention as he perked up, seeing the large shadow looming over him, along with hearing the loud stomping coming towards him.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, getting onto his feet while closing his hands into fists, "I _seriously_ don't have time for this…" he grumbled, gritting his teeth angrily. Trudging towards him was a large, orange mecha suit, decorated with a skull insignia on its chest plate. Piloting the machine from within was Fistrick, who had a sadistic grin upon his face while moving his weapon towards his foe.

" _Give up, Tennyson?!_ " he asked loudly through the microphone, " _Or are ya just scared to face me like a real man?!_ " he inquired to him, arching an eyebrow from inside the giant mecha.

"I swear…" he muttered, having his fists tremble out of rage, "if it were anyone else, I'd take this seriously…" he confessed to himself, crossing his arms, which both had the gauntlets of the Biomnitrix upon them, "but I just wanna get this over with…" he stated, suddenly, letting a flash of green light enveloping his entire body. The luminosity blinded his opponent for a moment before it subsided, causing him to gasp in surprise. Standing before him was a creature composed of dark red, molten rocks and fire pluming out of his head. His appearance was similar to that of a Vaxasaurian, except for the fact that he was immersed in heat and flame. The only thing upon him was the hourglass symbol on the dial before his chest. As he stomped forward, the ground sizzled from the immense heat he was letting off, with his tail dragging through the ground, leaving a scorched trail behind.

" _Wh-Whoa…_ " the criminal's voice stammered from within the mecha, backing up slightly, " _Hey, chill out, bro…_ " he pleaded, somewhat frightened while holding out the machine's arms in a placating manner, " _Please?_ " he questioned, tilting his head. All of a sudden, Humungoublast ripped the giant's right arm off with his left hand, making electrical sparks appear from it.

"Of all the days you could've picked to cause mayhem," he started to say, appearing to have an angered look in his eyes, "you had to pick this one!" he bellowed, punching the mecha suit before him with his flaming fist, knocking it over onto the ground. Spectators watching from afar began mumbling at the scene, wondering what exactly was going on.

"Ugh…" Fistrick groaned from within the machine, rubbing the top of his head in pain. Suddenly, both sides of his suit's chest plate were ripped open by the flaming hands of the fusion alien, making him cringe in fright as he clenched his teeth. "I-I-I give! I give!" he repeated, stuttering while waving his arms around in a comical manner. The Vaxasaurian-Pyronite hybrid just sighed, tapping the Biomnitrix symbol upon his chest with his right hand, creating a green flash of light before he transformed back into Ben.

"You are absolutely hopeless…" he grumbled, shaking his head. Suddenly, a beeping sound emanated from his cargo pants, enticing him to reach into one of his pockets, pulling out a Plumber badge, pressing a button on its side. "Talk," he said, jumping down from the remains of the defeated mecha, putting the device up to his ear.

" _You better be on your way here now,_ " a female voice told him, " _She's not gonna be able to last much longer…_ " she added, with a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"Got it," he responded, turning off the communicator before dashing forward. The onlookers cheered for his victory while Plumber tanks were starting gather around the damage of the battle. Meanwhile, the Omni Force leader crossed his gauntlet-covered arms, creating another green flash of light as his body morphed, developing claws with fingerless, green gloves. His body was becoming that of a Kineceleran, but with a few notable differences. His head was oddly shaped, not appearing to have no mouth with a black and a green stripe below his eyes. He also had two protrusions upon his arms, appearing to be openings for something, and he obtained a jetpack-like structure upon his back, with light blue, pterodactyl-like wings extending out from it. To top it off, the Biomnitrix symbol was located upon his left shoulder. As he raced along the streets at blinding speeds, he then leapt up, having his jetpack apparatus unleash a propulsion of green energy, sending him zooming over the skyline.

 **EPISODE I PART I**

"Agh!" a feminine voice yelped in pain from within the Bellwood Memorial Hospital, catching the attentions of a few nurses within the hallways, cringing at the thought of who was suffering. Inside of a delivery room, a pregnant Rainbow Dash wearing a teal hospital gown was inhaling and exhaling again and again, sitting upon a birthing chair while in the area with her friends in Sunset Shimmer and Rook Blonko, with the former having a somewhat nervous expression on her face as her husband stood beside her, holding her hand as they worriedly watched doctors and nurses tend to the woman.

"Missus Tennyson," one of the male medics began, "we're going to need you to start pushing if you want to get the baby out safely," he explained seriously as she was sweating madly.

"Yeah, sure…" she responded with another breath, "I was hoping my husband would… be here by now…" she mentioned, clenching her teeth as she herself getting strained from the pressure.

"Rainbow, you should just do it," her red and yellow haired friend, catching her attention as she turned her head, "Ben's gonna see your child at any rate," she told her, folding her arms over her chest, "so there's no point in waiting around and suffering…" she noted, shrugging her shoulders.

"I… guess so…" her schoolmate agreed, grimacing in pain even more.

"Are you ready, Missus Tennyson?" one of the woman doctors asked, going over to her side as her hands clenched the chair even more tightly.

"Y-Yeah…" she stammered in reply, gulping out of fear. Meanwhile, a figure was zooming towards the large edifice, being XLRDactyl as he flew down to the building's main entrance, having its sliding doors open automatically. Patients and workers gasped upon seeing a green, black, and blue blur race by, heading up floor by floor to find out where his wife was.

"Dammit…" he cursed to himself, trying desperately to locate her, racing back and forth between doors, peeking through a few. All of a sudden, the Biomnitrix began beeping wildly, timing out in a green flash of light, transforming him back into Ben.

"Well, that's just perfect!" he yelled sarcastically, grabbing his head with both of his hands in frustration, growling angrily. Without warning though, he heard an ear piercing shriek, making him perk up. "Dash!" he gasped, quickly turning himself around and running towards where he heard the scream. Bursting through the twin doors to the delivery room, he breathed heavily before hearing the sound of a crying infant, making his eyes widen. He looked over and saw that his teammates and friends were gathered around the rainbow haired woman, smiling happily as they noticed her husband barge in. His eyes were trembling as he then noticed something within the arms of one of the male medics in the room, wrapped in a sky blue blanket. It was a little baby girl, bawling loudly while the other doctors were busy at work.

"Time of birth is two twenty-six," one of them noted, writing upon a piece of paper on a clipboard with a pen, "April fourth, twenty nineteen," she added as a date, finishing as she turned to notice the Biomnitrix bearer, "You arrived just in the nick of time, Mister Tennyson," she said to him, catching his attention as he blinked, trotting over to his wife afterwards.

"Huh… huh…" she breathed heavily, having the sweat wiped off of her face thanks to a towel from Sunset, "Babe…" she uttered happily with tears in her eyes, seeing the bearded man in the room with her, grasping her right hand with his left, smiling at her warmly, "I hate you so much right now…" she confessed with a fatigued grin, making him chuckle in response.

"I made it in time, didn't I?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow, causing her to giggle in response before grimacing again.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance…" Rook chimed in, getting their attentions as they looked over to see him and his wife approach them.

"So…" Sunset began, holding her alien husband's hand lovingly while looking at her friends, "you have a name for her yet?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. The two new parents glanced at each other for a moment before their daughter was brought back, being placed in the arms of her mother, starting to snooze softly. She looked at her with warm, loving eyes, holding her close to her chest.

"Yeah," she responded, nodding as a doctor came over to them, "We're going to call her Raya…" she declared to him, "Raya Dashilee Tennyson…" she added.

"Interesting middle name…" the medic commented as he wrote it down on the paper, "We'll see to it that she's checked out before you check out of here," he promised, bowing to the two before leaving the room. Ben looked at his newborn child once more, seeing her sleep without a sound as strands of brown hair were sprawled out from her head. He brushed her cheek with his left index finger, smiling from complete joy.

 _ **THIRTEEN YEARS LATER**_

 _ **2032**_

Ever since Maltruant's attack on the Plumber base within Earth's orbit, things had appeared to change for the better. Argit had been impeached from his position as President of Earth, and the title was to be handed off to a candidate that was yet to be named. With that, the planet was becoming all the more open, as major cities were willing to allow alien life forms to inhabit their streets. The major extraterrestrial hotspots continued to be Undertown and the city of Bellwood, but after the completion of the Ben 10,000 tower in Yellowstone Park, finishing what would be known as Omnitrix City, more aliens began populating the area over humans. Within one of the rooms of the tall building, a young girl was getting herself dressed for the day, donning a pair of black sport shorts, a navy blue, sleeveless, hooded vest, and blue sneakers. She tied her brown hair up into a ponytail, tightening it so that it stuck. Going over to the mirror, she looked at her appearance, smiling at how she was dressed.

" _Raya!_ " a female voice called out over a loudspeaker system, catching the girl's attention as she looked over at the intercom just beside the door to her room, " _You're gonna be late for school if you're still getting dressed in there!_ " she pointed out, causing her to crack a smile. Grabbing a blue duffel bag from her bed, she draped it over her left shoulder, patting it to make sure she had everything that she needed.

"All set," she stated with a nod, heading towards the door, which slid open, allowing her to exit and enjoy the day, smiling brightly.

 **END**

 **A very mellow first chapter, but I'm sure you guys ended up enjoying it regardless. The next chapter's gonna feature her birthday and all of the other shenanigans to follow! Stay tuned!**


	2. EPISODE I PART II

**Hello, everybody! Time for another awesome chapter of "Compassion"! This chapter is definitely going to be longer than the last one, considering that it focuses on Raya's character and her thirteenth birthday! Now be ready to see plenty of foreshadowing and development for my OC, as it's time to get back into the story!**

 **COMPASSION**

A cool breeze rushed through the air as aliens and humans alike were bustling about the streets of Omnitrix City. Many beings were floating about on hoverboards, wandering around in midair just to pass the time. Walking beyond the crowds of extraterrestrials was Raya Dashilee Tennyson, who smiled as she jogged along the populated area. She approached a very large building, almost five stories high, entering through its sliding doors to see a plethora of kids around her age.

"Huh," she breathed, still maintaining her cheery smile as she trotted through the hallways, seeing aliens and humans alike bustling about. The edifice that she was in happened to be her school. As a seventh grader, the brunette haired girl was restricted to the first three floors of the complex, with the fourth and fifth floors being dedicated to high school students. Still, many good things came out of enrolling at the school, known as Omnitrix City Academy. For one thing, it housed students through first to twelfth grade, being very expansive within the rather complex city. Another thing that was quite interesting about the place was its futuristic look. The young girl went over to an area that appeared to be a row of lockers without handles or locks. She pulled out a card-like device from the left pocket of her shorts, placing it upon the locker-like structure. In a few seconds, it suddenly opened, revealing a plethora of books and binders within it.

" _Attention, students,_ " a male, robotic voice through a loudspeaker began, catching her attention as she pulled out a few things from her space, " _all classes are to begin in ten minutes,_ " it stated, " _Please be sure to have all of your belongings stored within your lockers,_ " is advised, while the Tennyson girl stuffed her books into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder firmly, " _All items found outside of lockers that are not school related will be confiscated,_ " it explained, going out with a click.

"And here we go," she said, walking off into the distance of the hallway, while her locker closed up automatically. Though she was the child of a famous superhero, she was treated like every other student in the classroom. Her day consisted of math, science, history, and language classes, along with a few breaks in between to study and recollect her things. The school had a strict policy of having its students keep up with their studies and would deliver swift punishment to those who were slacking. By the time the fifth of her seven periods rolled around, Raya went outside for lunch, setting her duffel bag down beside herself before pulling out a box with a keypad upon it. After pressing a few numbers down, the containment opened, revealing contents of her lunch, being a sandwich, some potato chips, and a bottle of water. She was within a courtyard-like area of the complex, seating herself on a metal bench while chowing down her food.

"There's the birthday girl," a feminine voice chimed in as she finished swallowing what she was chewing on, turning to see a tall girl with short, dirty blonde hair standing beside. She was wearing a short-sleeved, white jacket over a black tank top with a pair of jeans upon her legs, and brown shoes upon her feet. "So how's the day been?" she asked, seating herself beside the Tennyson girl.

"Eh, nothing special," she answered honestly, grabbing her bag of chips and prying it open with her fingers, "No one really needs to make a big deal out of it anyways," she mentioned, taking a chip out and chomping it by using her teeth.

"Heh," the older girl chuckled, glancing up at the beautiful blue sky, "Seventh grade, right?" she inquired, causing the brunette haired female to swallow her food again, glancing over at her.

"Yeah, why?" she responded in question, taking hold of her sandwich in the meantime.

"My mom says kids can hit up the Plumber Academy after eighth grade," the female beside her answered, "but I think I should graduate from here first," she stated, looking around to see kids talking with one another.

"Same," Raya agreed with a smile, "So what are you gonna do, Jenny?" she asked her curiously, taking a bite of her sandwich again.

"Honestly, I'd rather hang out for the summer than go right into the Plumber Academy," she confessed in reply, adjusting the left sleeve of her jacket, "Knowing my mom though, that's not gonna happen…" she noted, while a pair of figures were lurking behind them.

"I think your mom's just looking out for you," her younger friend pointed out after swallowing her food, "In the meantime, I'm wondering if I'll end up staying here for high school," she admitted, much to the surprise of the girl beside her.

"Why?" she asked, "You've got the grades to get in, don'tcha'?" she inquired, merely receiving a nod as a response, "Knowing who you are, you should totally- OW!" she yelped in pain, interjecting her sentence as she grabbed the back of her neck, writhing in pain as she stood up.

"You okay?" the Tennyson girl asked, standing to check on her friend as others had heard the cry of agony, looking over at the two.

"Ergh…" the OCA senior grunted, rubbing her neck out of discomfort, "Felt like a bee just stung me…" she confessed, removing her extremity for her aching skin, "All right, who the hell was that?!" she screamed angrily, much to a lot of kids' surprise as they cringed in fright, "Show yourselves!" she demanded, while her ire continued to rise. Her brunette haired friend watched on worriedly, but then caught the sound of chuckling from behind her, enticing her to glance back at the doorway that led back into the building, narrowing her eyes onto it as she stood up. Inside, two boys were struggling to contain their laughter after what had just happened. One of them had a tannish skin tone, having shaggy, brown hair while wearing a black t-shirt with white accents and borders at the sleeves, a pair of green cargo pants with a belt, and white sneakers. The boy next to him had long black hair pulled back in a straight ponytail, with the sides of his head shaved. He also had dark blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a dark gray short-sleeved hoodie over a black, long sleeved shirt, black pants, black and white shoes and a bandage around his right leg.

"Oh, that was great!" the former of the two admitted, laughing a little as he held what appeared to be a mechanical slingshot in his right hand.

"Ha! Yeah!" his friend agreed, smiling rather gleefully, "We should totally try to get your sister next…" he mentioned in a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah…" he repeated quietly in agreement, readying his weapon with another set of ammo, appearing to be a ball of electricity encased within something. He peeked out towards the courtyard, glancing around for his target. However, his expression became befuddled as he saw that whoever he was looking for wasn't in sight. "Where'd she go?" he asked, blinking out of confusion.

"Ahem," a familiar voice fake coughed, making him cringe in fright, turning to see Raya standing right beside him, having her arms crossed over her chest, while a frustrated expression was upon her face, "What do you think you're doing, brat?" she asked seriously, causing him to grimace as he and his friend had been caught.

"Okay, in my defense," he started to say, holding out his hands in a placating manner, "I was aiming for you in the first place…" he confessed, chuckling cheekily, while she narrowed her eyes onto him.

"Why don't you apologize to Jenny before she comes to beat you up?" she suggested seriously, arching an eyebrow.

"Psh," Ken scoffed, "Like I'm gonna be scared of some senior girl…" he said mockingly, rolling his eyes.

"What about the principal?" his sister questioned, causing him to widen his eyes out of surprise.

"Huh?" he uttered in confusion. The sudden buzzing of the loudspeaker then caught their attentions, along with those in the courtyard.

" _Ken Tennyson and Devlin Levin,_ " it began in a male, robotic voice, making the two boys gasp in realization, " _please report to the principal's office at once,_ " it demanded as both of them had their mouths gaping open. Raya just smirked at the two, while students out in the courtyard were giggling at the dismay of the ones in trouble.

"Ugh…" the younger of the two groaned, slouching in frustration before glancing out at his sister, "I hate you, sis…" he muttered, trudging off with his ponytailed friend in a defeated state.

"See you after school," she replied, letting out a small chuckle as they passed by her.

 **EPISODE I PART II**

A few hours passed after the courtyard incident, with the school day coming to the end on the buzzing sound of the bell. Putting the last of her things into her locker, the Tennyson girl slung her duffel bag over her left shoulder, closing the containment before heading off. After a while of waiting outside, she then saw both her brother and his friend come out from the doors, as the latter of the two was going off in another direction. The tan skinned boy then saw the ponytailed girl, making him blink in surprise.

"You waited for me?" he questioned, while the girl just crossed her arms and smirked.

"Can't let my little brother go home alone," she noted with a shrug, causing him to slouch down in annoyance.

"Right…" he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes before heading off with her, "I would've gone home with Devlin if you hadn't shown up…" he added, glancing away as they walked along the futuristic-looking streets of Omnitrix City.

"Because Dad took your hoverboard?" she guessed cleverly, making him blush out of embarrassment, "You gotta understand that OCA doesn't want you or anyone else to make trouble," she explained seriously, giving off a look of concern towards him, "Why are you even doing it anyways?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, "Just to get attention?" she inquired as he kept himself turned away from her.

"I'm not Boruto, Raya," he responded defiantly, folding his arms behind his head, "I've got no reason to have any 'daddy' issues…" he mentioned in a contempt manner, much to his sister's dismay as she sighed deeply. A while passed before the two finally made it to the large tower near the center of the city, with a circular shaped peak that had the symbol of the Omnitrix upon it. The older sibling placed her left hand upon a panel that was beside the doors, having it get scanned before it let off an approving beep, flashing in a green light.

" _Hi, sweetie!_ " a feminine voice greeted over the intercom, catching their attentions upon hearing it, " _How was school?_ " she asked.

"Good," the brunette haired girl answered, "Kenny got into trouble again though…" she mentioned, making her brother cringe.

" _We heard,_ " the voice on the intercom responded, pausing for a moment, " _Kenny…_ " she began in a somewhat resentful tone.

"Mom, it was an accident, I swear!" he claimed rather quickly, waving his arms around in a frantic manner.

"Mom, you can cut him some slack," his sister chimed in, much to his surprise as he looked at her with widened eyes, "He's already gone through enough without the Omnitrix, his hoverboard, and that time-shifter belt," she listed off, while he just stood there, stunned that she was defending him.

" _Well… I guess grounding him for the rest of the month shouldn't be too bad…_ " the voice on the intercom admitted, making the Tennyson boy's jaw drop open in surprise.

"Fine by me," Raya agreed, giggling a little as her brother gasped, shocked as to how they turned the tables on him.

"Dang it…" he muttered under his breath while the doors to the tower slid open, allowing both of them to enter. They then boarded an elevator, letting its doors close before it started taking up the magnificent edifice. The brunette haired girl looked out the glass windows, seeing the spectacular sight of Mount Rushmore almost beside her hometown, making her smile. The elevator then stopped with a sound of a ding, opening up to reveal a completely dark area, much to the kids' surprise as they stepped forward nervously.

"Hello?" the female of the two greeted in an unsure manner, completely enveloped by the darkness there as she dropped her bag, pushing it off to the side.

"What happened to the lights?" the tan skinned boy asked, trying to feel his way around by the walls.

"SURPRISE!" multiple voices exclaimed as the lights suddenly came on, much to the shock of both Raya and Kenny, seeing a plethora of people before them. Aside from their parents, the two noticed that a bunch of familiar faces were in the crowd, being Leslie Ketchum, Rachael and Sky Hagane, Himawari Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, Christina Cheney, Mackenzie Tategami, and Natalie Dragneel. Along with them, they were also surprised to see the older ladies as well, with Kuvira Salazar, Mirajane Ketchum, Skyla Hagane, Sunset Shimmer, Hinata Uzumaki, Sakura Uchiha, Rarity Cheney, Applejack Tategami, and Lucy Dragneel among the kids.

"Happy birthday, Raya!" the long, scarlet haired girl exclaimed, rushing over to her friend and embracing her happily, surprising her a little as her eyes were still widened.

"Th-Thanks…" she stammered in reply, hugging her back as a slight blush came across her cheeks.

"Whoa…" her brother uttered out of astonishment, catching their attentions as they saw him checking out the room, seeing how it was decorated with sky blue streamers and balloons, "Dang…" he said, "Sure looks like you're gettin' a better party than when I turned ten…" he noted, puffing his cheeks out of frustration.

"When a girl turns into a teen," the cowgirl began, causing him to look over as she approached him, "we tend to give 'er the best," she told him, placing her right hand onto his left shoulder, "Ain't that right, Mack?" she questioned to her daughter, whose face turned red in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah…" she stammered in reply, glancing off to the side with a pout on her face while the white haired girl beside her giggled.

"So," the Biomnitrix bearer began as he trotted over to his daughter, getting her attention, while she relinquished herself from Rachael, "ready to enjoy being thirteen?" he asked, placing his hands at his hips while looking at her in a teasingly skeptical manner. She merely replied with a simple nod and smile, prepared to enjoy the party.

"Hey, where are the guys?" Kenny questioned, looking around for his friends amidst the crowd of girls in the room, "You know, RJ, Kyoto, Simon, Devlin, Dylan, Boruto…" he listed off. The last two names he mentioned caused both Leslie and Sarada to cringe, letting drops of sweat roll down their heads.

"RJ's working on something at Providence with Rex," Kuvira replied, chiming in as she caught the attention of the brunette haired boy.

"And Boruto has some chores to do back home," Hinata mentioned with a nervous smile, "He wasn't really keen on coming either…" she added to him with a small laugh.

"Aw, what?!" he exclaimed out of disbelief, "Even Kyoto?!" he questioned, turning his attention over to Sunset, who just had an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry…" she apologized sheepishly as she tilted her head, "He's training with his father again…" she told him, letting a little chuckle escape her lips.

"Aw…" Kenny groaned out of frustration, slumping his shoulders. He then felt the left one get touched, enticing him to perk up and see his father kneel down right next to him.

"Think of it as just _part_ of your grounding," he whispered into his ear, making him cringe, while the Biomnitrix bearer stood up and walked over to his wife.

"Come on, Kenny!" Natalie beckoned as she ran over to him, grasping him by the left wrist with both of her hands, "Let's party!" she exclaimed, pulling him over in a yelp.

"Yeah!" Himawari yelled in agreement, hopping up and down as she raised her arms into the air. Raya felt a smile grace her lips as everyone laughed, excited for what was to come. Her brother was hanging out with the Uzumaki girl, the fire dragon slayer, and the aspiring trainer later during the festivity. The party went on without a problem, as the adults chatted from afar while the kids had their fun, playing games, having snacks, and exchanging presents for the birthday girl.

"Here," Christina said, handing the brunette haired girl a small box in green wrapping paper with a small red bow upon it. She took it in both of her hands, removing the lid of the container to see what was inside, smiling brightly at what she saw. Within the box was a pair of black, leather, fingerless gloves, which she took out and put on, seeing that they were a perfect fit on her hands.

"Wow," she uttered, looking at her left hand before closing it into a fist, "These are awesome, CC!" she complimented to the jet black haired girl, who slightly blushed as she nervously held her own hands together in front of herself.

"Th-Thanks, Raya…" she stammered in response, "My mom wanted me to get you something a little more flashy," she confessed, "like a bracelet or a necklace…" she pointed out, "But I thought could use those… since… well…" she continued as her face began reddening, "y-you're t-takin' up kickboxing and all…" she finished, glancing away out of embarrassment, while the Tennyson girl just laughed.

"They're perfect, CC," she reassured, throwing out a few punches into the air, causing the others beside her to laugh as well, "So, Mackenzie," she began to the green haired girl, catching her attention as she glanced over at her with crossed arms, "you get me anything?" she asked in a hopeful tone, but only getting a scoff in return.

"Me bein' here's your only present, Tennyson," she muttered, turning away. Rachael glared at her as she puffed her cheeks, while the Sharingan user and the Pokémon trainer both giggled. The latter of the two then picked up something from the floor, walking over to her brunette haired girl.

"Happy birthday, Raya," she said, handing off a cylindrical, glass container that had a gold lid with a shrunken Poké Ball atop it. Inside was a large egg, orange in color with black spots upon it. The hoodie-vest wearer gasped in surprise as she took the gift into her hands, viewing with widened eyes.

"Wow!" she exclaimed delightedly, pressing her face against the glass, "Where'd you get this?!" she asked hysterically, turning her attention to the white haired girl, who giggled.

"My dad," she responded with a bright smile, "He said he's been finding a couple of those down at the lab," she pointed out, "so I figured I could give one to you as long as he didn't mind…" she added, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"This is amazing!" the brunette haired girl cried out in response, catching the attentions of Rarity and Applejack from afar.

"My, my…" the fashionista uttered before taking a sip of her drink in a wine glass, "Those girls sure are lively, aren't they?" she inquired, giggling a little.

"Ah'll say," the cowgirl concurred, "Mack was pretty excited 'bout seein' Raya again," she mentioned, catching the attention of the rainbow haired girl as she trotted over to her high school friends, "She was wonderin' if she got her Equestrian magic yet…" she added.

"Nope," Rainbow's voice chimed in, causing them to turn and face her, "Raya's still the same normal girl she's always been…" she noted with a heavy sigh, looking over at her daughter, who was chatting alongside her friends over her latest present.

"Really?" her blonde haired friend questioned, "Ah would've thought she'd have it by now…" she pointed out, scratching the side of her head with her right index finger.

"Well, she doesn't," the former athlete responded, crossing her arms, "Thirteen years, and still no sign of magic in her…" she muttered, developing a concerned expression on her face.

"I remember when Mackenzie first activated her magic," the indigo haired woman recalled as she took another sip of her drink, "She helped save my darling Christina from some bullies back in grade school…" she explained, sighing happily at the memory while placing her right hand onto her cheek. Applejack rolled her eyes in exasperation as she looked over at her rainbow haired friend, seeing the worried look in her eyes.

"Raya just needs to show off the truest part of 'erself, remember?" she questioned to her, catching her attention as she looked over at her.

"Yeah…" she agreed in reply, glancing back towards her daughter, "but I've got no idea what _that_ part of her is…" she admitted in a somber tone. Both of her high school friends gave off worried expressions, concerned that she was being too hard on herself.

"And… here!" the scarlet haired girl said as she handed a small gift bag to her best friend, who took it with a smile. She removed the paper inside, gasping out of excited surprise as she pulled out a gold colored bracelet with a single, circular trinket upon it.

"Cool!" she exclaimed, "But… what is it?" she asked, blinking out of confusion as she held it. The older Hagane girl just laughed as she walked up to her.

"It's a friendship bracelet," she replied, taking hold of the piece of jewelry and putting it onto the brunette haired girl's left wrist, "I know it seems kinda lame…" she confessed, rolling up the left sleeve of her hoodie to reveal her own bracelet, much to the surprise of the birthday girl, "but I thought it'd be nice for us have something to connect by," she told her, showing the small trinket on her piece of jewelry that had a symbol of a cloud with a lightning bolt shooting out of it, making her smile.

"Sounds like something nice," Sarada admitted with a nod, "We should try it," she recommended to the white haired girl beside her.

"Yeah, totally!" she agreed, giggling happily. Christina nodded as well, still having a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Heh," Mackenzie chuckled, catching their attentions, "Only _you'd_ come up with something _that_ girly, Rae," she pointed out as she folded her arms behind her head. The scarlet haired girl puffed her cheeks out of frustration, but then widened her eyes as she remembered something, smirking.

"What's up, Rae?" Raya asked her, raising an eyebrow out of befuddlement.

"I've got somethin' else to show you," she replied, taking a step back while everyone focused on her, "You know how I've been training with Erza for over a year now?" she questioned to them.

"Yeah, why?" Leslie asked in response as the others looked at her curiously.

"Well, since I've been able to use her style of requip magic," she began in explanation, extending her arms outward, "she's been giving me some of her old armors to use," she told them as a bright golden light began shrouding her body, "And this one's my favorite," she stated, letting the luminosity envelop her while the girls all turned their heads to avoid being blinded by it. Once it subsided, they all looked over and gasped to see what their friend was adorning over her body. She was wearing an armor that was black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor was its pair of wings, which were reminiscent of those of a dragon or a bat. Around her neck was a neck guard decorated by several gems, and her long scarlet hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sported silver crosses on them, too, and flanked the high collar, which had a reminiscent shape of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate revealed a fair amount of her cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waist guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waist guard left the front of her body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark purple indument. The slim gauntlets she had come equipped with gave her prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. On top of that, the plates guarding her legs were sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.

"Whoa," the Uchiha girl uttered out of astonishment while everyone else had widened eyes and gaping mouths. The ladies all looked over upon catching a glimpse of the bright luminosity from earlier, with some paling in fright upon seeing the Hagane girl in such an outfit, while others just smiled sheepishly.

"Oh dear…" Skyla muttered worriedly, scratching at her left cheek.

"So… whaddaya think?" her daughter asked her friends, making them blink in surprise.

"It looks… cool, I guess..." Sarada confessed nervously in response. The Pokémon trainer beside her just narrowed her eyes at her scarlet haired friend upon witnessing her requip into her armor, taking notice of her well-sized chest compared to hers, which was pretty flat.

"Show-off…" she grumbled, turning her head away out of frustration.

"Wow…" the brunette haired girl uttered in shock, surprised to see her best friend in the outfit she was in, causing her to blush a hearty red, "Y-You look… cool…" she told her, making her smile brightly. The jet black haired girl nodded in agreement that her armor was quite fitting, but once again, the Tategami girl just chuckled, catching their attentions.

"So your master's been teachin' ya how to be a supermodel?" she guessed mockingly, laughing aloud as Rachael growled, trotting up to her while her friends grimaced in realization.

"This armor ain't just for show, Mack," she told the green haired girl with a menacing glare, "If ya want, I can show you just how strong it is…" she challenged, catching the attentions of both her mother and the cowgirl.

"Pft," Mackenzie scoffed, "Bring it," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I could rip that armor right offa' you," she added as the two ladies began approaching.

"Um… Mackenzie?" Christina chimed in nervously, causing the two to glance over at her.

"What's wrong, CC?" her crush asked, raising an eyebrow toward her. They then suddenly took notice of their respective mothers, making them cringe in realization.

"Rachael Hagane!" Skyla shouted to her daughter as she flinched, "You should know better than to try and start fights with friends," she told her sternly while she frowned, placing her hands at her hips.

"An' y'all know better than to go along with it," Applejack mentioned to the green haired girl, "right?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Hmph…" the Tategami girl scoffed, turning away with an embarrassed expression while the female beside her requipped back into her regular clothes in a flash of light.

"Ha, ha," Ben laughed as he walked over, "Some things never change, do they?" he guessed, placing his right hand on the blonde haired woman's shoulder.

"They're _our_ kids all right," she joked in reply, letting a small chuckle escape her lips. The others appeared to recover from the surprising interaction, laughing as well. The younger kids then came over to the birthday girl and her friends just as Rainbow picked up one last gift from the countertop, being a small, metal box.

"That the last one?" her daughter inquired cleverly with a tilt of her head, making her mother laugh.

"Nothing gets by that _unbelievably_ smart brain of yours, you little egghead," she commented, going up to her and rubbing her hair with her right hand, causing her to blush out of embarrassment while still smiling, "Your dad and I really thought this gift through for you," she told her, backing up a step while her husband came over and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, "And since you've really loved hanging out with your friends," she continued, pressing something atop the container, causing steam to billow out from it while the others watched on in anticipation, "we've decided to give you one of these," she finished, letting it open to reveal their gift to the brunette haired girl, making her gasp in surprise. It was an MPG, gleaming as it shined from the light in the room.

"Whoa!" all the kids besides her exclaimed out of shock, chatting afterwards about how amazing of a gift that was, while the adults just grinned at the scene. However, Raya just blinked in confusion at the oval-shaped device, unsure of what to think of it.

"You're… giving me an MPG?" she questioned, much to the surprise of her parents as their eyes widened, having not expected such a reaction.

"What's wrong?" her father asked, developing a worried expression on his face, as did his wife.

"Well…" their daughter began, "aren't the MPGs meant for Omni Force members only?" she asked back, "I don't wanna have one when I don't deserve it…" she admitted, glancing away shamefully.

"'Don't deserve it'?" the rainbow haired woman repeated out of confusion as the others watched on in concern, "Raya, what do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean, I don't have any super powers or skills like you guys…" the birthday girl answered, making her widen her eyes in shock, "It'd be better if you gave it to someone else…" she added. Meanwhile, her brother then stepped forward, reaching out for her gift.

"Um, maybe I could-?"

"Kenny, no," his father interjected, chiming in as he closed the box up, preventing anyone from seeing the device anymore.

"Raya, it's your decision," Rainbow told her daughter willingly after a moment, causing her to perk up, "But we're keeping the MPG with us until you say you want it," she explained, "okay?" she questioned, getting a simple nod in reply. The other girls looked on at her worriedly, stunned over how their friend didn't accept the great gift. The most concerned expression came from Rachael, who bit her bottom lip while mulling over what to say to her pal.

 **X**

"Ugh…" a sickly-looking Natalie groaned as she held her torso, letting Sakura release a greenish aura onto it while both Sarada and Lucy looked on.

"See what happens when you eat too much junk food?" her mother questioned rhetorically, placing her hands at her hips.

"But… dad eats a lot…" the fire wizard pointed out, struggling to keep her food down as her cheeks puffed out, much to the fright of the others around her.

"That's because he's your father…" the celestial mage retorted, scratching at her cheek with her right index finger, while her daughter was continuing to receive healing from the pink haired woman. An hour had passed since the gifts had been handed out, with Applejack, Rarity, Kuvira, Sunset, and Hinata all heading home, along with the children who came alongside them as they were all at one of the tower's many balconies.

"Thanks for the cake, mister and missus Tennyson!" Leslie said out of gratitude, as she and her mother stood in front of a MPG portal, waving goodbye to the family, "The party was a blast!" she added, heading off into the rift with her parent, having it disappear in a flash of light.

"Huh…" Raya sighed deeply, feeling quite overwhelmed after what had happened when her parents tried to give her the MPG for herself. After that went down, she and the others enjoyed cake, but the mood had definitely shifted from earlier, which became a little more depressing. Lucy, Natalie, Sakura, and Sarada went on their way next, saying their goodbyes before heading off through their respective portals.

"Thanks for inviting us," Skyla told Rainbow with a nod, "Rachael was really happy to see Raya again," she mentioned, noticing her daughter standing beside her, having a concerned expression upon her face towards her best friend, who was just standing there. She then jogged over to her, catching her attention as she saw her approach.

"Raya…" she started to say, "why didn't you like the MPG they got you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. The brunette haired girl just turned away in shame, folding her arms over chest.

"I'm no Omni Force member…" she answered solemnly, much to the requip user's surprise, "and no one wants me to throw myself into that mix," she added, looking over to face her, "I'll just slow them down…" she finished. A moment passed before her pal walked up and embraced her, making her eyes widen in astonishment.

"I'm your friend, so I respect your decision," she said to her honestly, pulling her head away to look her in the eye, "but please try to think about it, okay?" she pleaded in a whisper, causing her to glance away with a somber expression, still unsure of what to say as they relinquished themselves from one another. Before she could utter a word in response, she felt her pal's lips graze her left cheek, making her widen her eyes in complete shock. The loving gesture from her only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt as if it was longer for the birthday girl, who didn't realize that her closest friend had ran back to her mother, ready to depart through an MPG portal. They both waved goodbye as they left, leaving her and her family members behind at the balcony, while wind rushed through the new teenage girl's hair.

' _Rachael…_ ' she uttered inwardly, blushing a little as she closed her right hand into a fist over her chest.

Night fell upon Yellowstone Park and Mount Rushmore as most of the lights of the tower had gone out. In one of the remaining lit rooms of the edifice, Raya was sitting upon her bed in a white shirt with red sleeves, and blue pajama pants, having some of her presents strewn about around her. She took a few and placed them onto her dressers, taking a moment to look at some more closely. After she set her Pokémon egg aside, she took hold of the friendship bracelet Rachael had given her. It was the last gift she received or rather accepted for her birthday. Her expression grew more somber as she remembered the words from her best friend.

' _I'm your friend, so I respect your decision,_ ' the requip user's voice echoed inside of her head, ' _but please try to think about it, okay?_ ' she suggested to her through her thoughts. Then the memory of the scarlet haired girl pecking her on the cheek flashed into her mind, making her eyes widen a little while she subtly touched the spot where it occurred. A small blush became apparent on her face before her expression grew grim.

"Yeah, right…" she muttered, putting the bracelet on top of her dresser with all of her other presents, "Rachael and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less," she told herself, lifting the covers of her bed up before crawling into it. As the clock struck ten, she looked up at the ceiling, contemplating everything that happened during her birthday. The moment she could really recall was when she refused her parents' gift of the MPG.

' _Why would they think I wanna be a part of the Omni Force?_ ' she asked through thought, lying her head against the plush surface of her pillows, ' _Maybe they just wanted to give me one so I could visit the others whenever I'd wanna…_ ' she inwardly admitted, closing her eyes. The lights in her room went out automatically a moment later as she drifted off into sleep. A few hours passed as the clouds loomed over the parkland, with some thunder echoing from inside of them. Everyone inside of the tower was sleeping soundly without a word, as Kenny, Ben, and Rainbow were all snoozing in their beds. However, the new teenager was tossing and turning in her divan, sweating while she gnashed her teeth together.

"No…" she uttered in a pleading tone as her eyes were still shut. Looking frightened, she continued fumbling around, messing up the covers while she was breathing rapidly.

"HE'S COMING FOR YOU, RAYA…" an eerie voice said, making her tense up even more, "SOON YOU'LL FALL VICTIM TO HIS GRASP…" it stated in a menacing tone.

"AH!" the Tennyson girl gasped, waking with a start as she breathed heavily, sweating all the while as she sat up, "Huh…" she sighed, lying against her pillows again, "Just a dream…" she grumbled, somewhat relieved for the moment.

"Oh, it's no dream…" the same voice suddenly pointed out, much to her surprise as her eyes widened, "It's very real…" it said in an eerily male voice, enticing her to look up. Her mouth gaped out of shock as she saw a scythe looming over her head, being held in the sharp clawed hands of Zs'Skayr, who grinned menacingly. "Time to fall, Raya…" he told her, swinging his arms back, about to pierce her with his weapon.

 **END**

 **And that brings an end to the second chapter! Sorry this is so late, you guys. I've been job searching for the summer and I'm close to getting something I might want. Also, I've been looking through the different anime and cartoons that might be a part of the Omni Force. Speaking of which, I think it's time to give you guys some facts regarding Raya!**

 **When born, Raya was always a happy child. Her parents always provided her with love and affection, and she still has that to this day. However, there have been a few moments that have scarred her completely; memories that will be looked at later on in the story.**

 **At a young age, Raya surprised her parents by becoming a very smart girl, learning a lot by the time she reached middle school. Her mother loves to call her an egghead, but more as a loving nickname rather than a mean one. When she was once called an egghead by someone in her class, Ben personally paid that individual a visit so that he would never call her that again.**

 **The next chapter is going to feature a sneak based upon the poll results that should come by next week! Until then, I'll see you later!**


	3. EPISODE I PART III

**Hello, everyone! Hope you're all ready for another chapter of "Compassion"! Now keep in mind, like "Outlook" and "Titan's Loyalty", this ends the first episode of this story, and that means that there'll be a sneak peek at the end of this chapter. Which is it? You'll have to read the whole chapter through to find out!**

 **Let's get back into "Compassion"!**

 **COMPASSION**

An evil grin spread across the Ectonurite's face as he swung his scythe down. Letting out a small shriek, Raya lunged forward, jumping off of her bed before landing safely on her feet upon the floor, being squatted down as she looked back at the evil ghost alien.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" she asked hysterically, standing up and turning to face him, while he removed his weapon from her mattress, having sliced right through it, " _How_ are you even here?!" she questioned on, "I thought my dad took care of you back on Anur Transyl!" she pointed out, stepping back nervously.

"Heh, heh…" the villainous extraterrestrial laughed, causing his foe to tremble a little as sweat started coming down from her face, "Your father's little 'trick' couldn't last forever," he told her, much to her surprise while taking another step back, "and I get the _pleasure_ of taking your head for him to see!" he declared, dashing towards her again.

"What?!" she screamed, ducking to avoid another slash from her enemy's scythe, rolling forward, while the weapon pierced through the metal wall.

"Oh, don't run, Raya," Zs'Skayr advised in his ghastly voice as she stood up once more, taking a moment to gulp down her fears, "After all," he continued, removing his weapon's blade from the wall, "you're the sole reason _he_ is coming…" he stated eerily, causing her to arch an eyebrow.

"He?" she uttered in confusion, gasping as she realized he was about to attack her again. All of a sudden, the doors to her room slid open, with a green laser beam shooting out from it and striking him in the back, making him let out a yell as he crashed onto the floor, dropping his weapon in the meantime.

"Agh…" he groaned, slowly pushing himself up, while his target turned around, gasping to see someone wearing a white armored jumpsuit, along with a green scarf and a white helmet, appearing to have some blaster-like like weapons on his wrists.

"Get away from my sister!" he screamed, rushing out at the Ectonurite and tackling him to the floor as he started floating up from it, pinning him against the wall for the moment.

"K-Kenny?!" Raya stammered, quite surprised, "When did you-?"

"Don't worry about me!" the armored hero interjected quickly, "Just get outta here!" he ordered, causing her to blink in surprise before seeing him get flung away by Zs'Skayr, crashing into the wall with a grunt.

"Kenny!" his sibling yelled, about to rush in and help, but then saw her enemy reclaiming his weapon, enticing her to immediately run off. Before he could give chase to her, the extraterrestrial was struck by another beam of green light, crashing into the wall. Shaking his head with a groan afterwards, he growled at the hero, who stood back up and took a battle ready stance. However, his foe suddenly began to phase through the floor, cackling maniacally as the young boy panicked.

"No!" he cried out, rushing towards him as quickly as he could, only to see him completely vanish before him, "Dammit!" he cursed, looking around to see if he could spot the rogue alien. Meanwhile, his sister was running through the halls of tower, rushing downstairs and panting heavily.

' _Dad, where the hell are you?_ ' she asked herself, still hurrying along as a figure began to appear from within the walls, grinning menacingly.

 **EPISODE I PART III**

Raya continued rushing around, almost out of breath as she turned a corner. Taking a second to glance behind her, she saw nothing but the darkness of the halls. Sweat dripped down from her forehead as she placed her hand against the wall, staring ahead with a serious countenance.

' _Why didn't the alarms go off?_ ' she asked herself, putting her left hand onto her chin, ' _Is it because he's a ghost? Or did the power go out?_ ' she guessed, folding her arms over her chest as she tried to think, ' _Anyways, I better get to mom and dad…_ ' she declared inwardly, jogging forward.

"Heh, heh, heh…" multiple voices started chuckling eerily, making her instantly halt, looking around worriedly as she tried to find out where they came from. All of a sudden, Ectonurites began appearing out the walls, surrounding her as they drew their claws. She took a step back in fright, noticing nine of them closing in on her.

' _Crap…_ ' she inwardly muttered, clenching her teeth together in frustration, ' _Why does Zs'Skayr want me dead so badly?_ ' she asked herself, keeping herself from getting distracted while getting into a ready stance. She then took notice of the metallic panels over the windows at the end of the hall, along with a large, red button beneath them. ' _If the power's really out…_ ' she started to realize. Without warning, one of the extraterrestrials lunged out at her, enticing her to spin out of the way, rushing towards the end of the hallway. Sliding across the floor like a baseball player as her foes went after her, she raised up her right foot and pressed the button with it, making the metal panels immediately spring up, revealing the lights from both the full moon and the city. The ghost-like aliens screamed in agony upon entering the luminous area, with some having steam emerge from their bodies as their target stood up, grinning at her work.

"It's not as bright as the sun," she started to say, "but at least it'll keep you occupied," she pointed out cleverly, rushing off once again as the Ectonurites moaned in pain. Her expression changed into a grin as she believed that she gained an advantage, but suddenly, the head of the villainous extraterrestrial phased out in front of her from the floor, reeling his scythe back.

"DIE!" he bellowed, swinging it toward her as his foe screeched to a halt, jumping off to the side and narrowly avoiding getting sliced in half, crashing into the wall.

"Ugh…" she grunted, standing back up and grabbing her left shoulder, while her enemy re-readied his weapon, growling as he floated over to her, "What the heck's your deal?!" she asked hysterically, having to dodge two more of his attempted slices, "Why do you want me dead so bad in the first place?!" she added on, flipping backwards to avoid another strike, "Trying to get revenge on my dad?!" she guessed, clenching her teeth together in anger.

"He'll die with you if you don't…" her alien opponent stated eerily, causing her to arch an eyebrow in confusion, "Malgax will stop at nothing…" he continued to say as she took a step in back out of nervousness, "until the universe is his…" he muttered, taking a tighter hold on the hilt of his weapon. Suddenly, a flurry of green laser beams rained down and struck him, making him cry out as Raya looked back, seeing her costumed brother jump in and continue to fire at his enemy.

"Kenny!" she said, surprised as he leapt up and kicked the Ectonurite before he could recover.

"Sis, get to the big room!" the heroic boy yelled before shooting another laser beam to keep the extraterrestrial back, "It's our shot at beating this freak!" he added, continuing to blast as his opponent screamed in rage and pain. Blinking in realization, the brunette haired girl nodded, turning around and running off before taking a right into another hall.

"No!" Zs'Skayr shrieked, rushing after her as he managed to fly away from the lasers, going intangible and phasing right through Spanner, chasing after his target. Meanwhile, she came to a stop, using her bare strength to pry open an air vent grate, removing it just as her foe spotted her. "You won't escape me!" he declared, zooming towards her as she gasped upon noticing him. Reacting quickly, she slid into the vent feet first, disappearing into the abyss of it. The extraterrestrial went intangible and followed her down the shaft, where she was sliding quickly down, having her hair blow back as she narrowed her eyes, seeing the opening at the end of it. She popped out, about to land onto the floor of a large area when she suddenly felt her arms get grasped, enticing her to look up and cringe to see her foe having a hold on her, cackling maniacally. "Now you're-! AH!" he screeched as soon as the lights came on, revealing that he was in a metal room, barren of anything in sight. His body began steaming up as he fell to the floor, with his scythe falling right off from his back.

"Recognize this room, freakshow?" the young girl questioned rhetorically as he managed to lift up his head, growling angrily at her, "It used to be where the Null Void portal for the tower was," she explained, placing her hands on her hips, "'Course you'll be heading there pretty soon…" she noted with a smirk. Putting in all of his remaining strength to float back up, Zs'Skayr breathed heavily as parts of his body were starting to crumble away.

"I won't… let you live!" he declared, flying out towards her as she gasped in shock, crossing her arms over her face in an attempt to defend herself, while she had no time to dodge him. All of a sudden, a fireball flew in and struck the evil Ectonurite, making him fall to the floor and scream in agony as his whole body was becoming immersed in flames. Looking at him as he was very close to killing her, Raya shook, turning her head to see a vampire-like creature with fire pluming out from his head and bat-like wings, having a magma rock-based body with the Biomnitrix symbol on the center of his chest. He looked like a muscular being with a mask-like face as he clenched his fists tightly, floating towards his enemy before landing in front of him.

"D-Dad?" the brunette haired girl stuttered to the fusion alien, who turned his head to face her.

"Stay back, sweetie," he advised in a thick accent, waving his right arm, "I'll take care of this," he stated, enticing her to get back as the fire surrounding the ghastly extraterrestrial was dissipating into thin air. He was breathing heavily while most of his body had crumbled away, barely managing to stay conscious as his foe trotted up to him. "So…" he began, forming another fireball upon his right hand, "…care to explain why you finally decided to leave the limelight?" he asked, holding the flame close to the villainous alien as he grimaced in pain, "It's been eighteen years, you know…" he added, increasing the light of his fire so that his enemy started to steam up again, crying out in unbearable pain.

"She… must die!" he yelled, sticking out his right hand towards her desperately as it began fading away into oblivion, "If not… M-Malgax will…!" he stuttered, lost for words as his body was continuing to burn away. Heatpire just looked at him incredulously, intensifying his fireball's heat.

"Don't come near my daughter again," he stated with narrowed eyes. The Ectonurite's body crumbled away into nothing in an ear-piercing scream, much to the new teenager's shock as her eyes trembled.

' _Malgax…_ ' she uttered inwardly, wondering what about the name made Zs'Skayr so afraid. A beeping sound then snapped her away from her thoughts, seeing the Pyronite/Vladat hybrid become immersed in a green light, transforming back into her father as he was donning red pajamas over his body.

"Raya, are you all right?" he asked, immediately kneeling down and placing his hands onto her shoulders out of concern.

"Y-Yeah…" she stammered in response, glancing off to the side. Suddenly, a pair of sliding doors, revealing her costumed brother and her mother, as the latter of the two was wearing a white shirt with sky blue pajama pants.

"Raya!" they both exclaimed, rushing over to her as Ben stood back up.

"I'm okay you guys, really," she reassured, holding out her hands in a placating manner, much to their relief as they sighed, "Forget that though," she then said, catching their attentions, "What about the other ghosts?" she questioned, worried that they were still around in the building.

"They're all gone thanks to the lights coming back on," Kenny answered, "They somehow shut down the sensors for a moment…" he continued to say, placing his right hand onto his chin as both of his parents walked up to him, "but thanks to dad going UpRigg, I don't-! Uh…" the scarf-wearing hero uttered, halting his sentence as he noticed the adults both glaring at him. He gulped before pressing a button upon the back of his neck, making his mask remove itself from his head to reveal his face.

"Kenny…" Rainbow began, "when did you get your belt back?" she asked, arching an eyebrow while crossing her arms in frustration.

"Oh, uh…" her son started to say, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, "I… kinda snuck around and… maybe… stumbled upon it…" he half-admitted, making his father narrow his eyes onto him.

"You know Kenny," he started to say, "I just remembered that you almost tried to break me and your mother up all those years ago," he told him, getting right into his face as he cringed.

"Oh, uh… right…" he remembered, sweating madly out of fright. Ben grabbed him by the right wrist with his hand, dragging him off in a yelp before he could say another word.

"Hey, dad," the brunette haired girl chimed in, causing him to stop and look over at her, "Go easy on the brat, okay?" she recommended, "He did save my ass," she confessed, grinning at him as he widened his eyes in surprise. The Biomnitrix bearer was also shocked, letting go of his son's wrist before walking out of the area with him in a more calm manner.

"Seriously, are you okay?" the rainbow haired woman asked her daughter, placing her hand onto her left shoulder.

"I'm fine, mom," she replied reassuringly, "but… I'm worried about what Zs'Skayr said…" she admitted, using her right hand to grasp her arm, "Who's Malgax?" she questioned out of confusion, "And what made _Zs'Skayr_ of all aliens afraid of… him or her?" she asked on.

"I don't know, Raya," her mother responded honestly, squatting down to her eye level, "You shouldn't worry though," she advised, "Your dad and I'll get to the bottom of this," she promised with a wink, standing up and walking towards the doors. The new teenager just closed her left hand into a fist, having it tremble in frustration.

' _Malgax…_ ' she uttered to herself, wondering who it was and what it wanted with her and the rest of the universe.

 **END**

 **And that's the end of episode one! Why was Zs'Skayr trying to kill Raya? And who is this Malgax that** _ **he**_ **is afraid of? More of that is to come in the next episode!**

 **Now it's time to get into a little sneak peek for one of my future stories. Based on current poll results, "Going Wild" is the story that is deserving of getting sneak peeked first. However, some of you voters forgot to read the rules, which stated that you needed to vote for four stories, just to give some a chance. Since "Going Wild" already has two sneak peeks, I think I'll hold off on a third. It just seems like too much to give away to you guys when you're all probably expecting a fantastic story. So in that sense, there will be no "Going Wild" sneak peek at all in "Compassion", but it will be the next story I write.**

 **The sneak peek that will be shown will be from "Pokémon: Volcanion & The Ingenious Magearna". The movie has yet to be released in Japan, but I figured putting up an original scene would be fitting. Keep in mind that this may change by the movie's release in the dub.**

 **With all that said and done, here's a look at "Pokémon: Volcanion & The Ingenious Magearna"!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **As the evening rolled in on the Navel Plateau, Ash, Gingka, Erza, and Mirajane were all relaxing their bodies in the lake, with each of them donning swim clothes upon their forms. The Pokémon trainer and the beyblader both wore light blue swim trunks, while their female friends from Fairy Tail both had black, two-piece bikinis over themselves. Along with that, the raven haired boy's entire team of creatures were in the body of water as well, being Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern.**

 **"Ah…" the white haired beauty sighed out of satisfaction, looking up at the starry, night sky, "This feels great…" she said, sinking herself into the clear water as her head was the only part of her body left above it.**

 **"Indeed," her scarlet haired comrade agreed, resting her arms on the outer edge of the lake as if it were a pool, "After the day we all went through," she continued, glancing back at the grasslands to see most of the wild Pokémon snoozing away alongside Magearna, "I'm glad we get this chance to relax," she confessed.**

 **"Let's just hope we can relax for long," the shaggy haired teen pointed out, catching the attentions of his teammates, "That Jarvis guy and his Mega Evolutions are bound to be after us," he told them, folding his arms over his bare chest. Merely batting an eye towards them, Volcanion listened on to their conversation.**

 **"We'll have to be vigilant," the requip wizard stated, placing her right hand upon her chin, "It was a miracle that we even managed to get away considering that we were working with… him," she noted, staring out at the Fire/Water type, who scoffed as he turned his head away.**

 **"You think he knows that we're here?" Gingka asked, arching an eyebrow.**

 **"Hm…" Erza hummed, taking a moment to look at the landscape surrounding them, "Hard to say…" she admitted, "If he has a way of tracking Magearna down, it won't be easy getting further away from him," she explained, closing her right hand into a fist before herself.**

 **"Then we'll fight back," the beyblader declared, catching her attention as she blinked in surprise at him, but then smiled in agreement. The take over wizard giggled as well, glad that they were all together. However, she then turned to see that the Pokémon trainer had not said a single word, appearing to stare off into space, while a downcast expression was across his face.**

 **"Ash?" she uttered, making him perk up as he saw her move closer to him, "Are you feeling any better?" she asked, placing her left hand upon his stomach, causing him to blush instantaneously with a gasp.**

 **"Y-Yeah!" he replied quickly with a stutter, shifting himself off to the side with a splash while remaining red in the face, "Uh… the cuff thing didn't hurt too bad anyways…" he added, rubbing his torso, which still looked somewhat red. His crush giggled, glad that he seemed all right. "I was just… thinking about all these Pokémon here…" he said, catching the attentions of both her and the others in water, along with that of the Steam Pokémon.**

 **"What do you mean?" Mirajane questioned, sitting up in the water as her beloved was about to speak.**

 **"It's just that… all of these Pokémon were either abused or abandoned by their trainers," he told them while having his hands clasped together within the water, "There've been a few times where I caught Pokémon who used to be that way, too…" he mentioned, much to the surprise of his comrades.**

 **"Yeah, that's right," the shaggy haired teen vouched, chiming into the conversation, "Infernape, Pignite, Charizard…" he listed off in order, "I'm sure you had a few others over time," he pointed out, merely getting a nod in reply from his Omni Force teammate.**

 **"People like that Jarvis guy are the reason Pokémon like them don't trust humans," he stated, clenching his hands together tightly in frustration, "I want them to see that they** _ **can**_ **trust us," he declared, standing up in the water with a serious look on his face, "and we need to be the ones who can earn that trust," he added, getting smiles of agreement in return from his friends.**

 **"** _ **And even if we do trust you,**_ **" a deep, familiar voice began as they all turned to see Volcanion stomp towards them, stopping before the edge of the lake, "** _ **who's to say that it'll stay that way?**_ **" he questioned rhetorically. The humans all narrowed their eyes onto him, along with the Pokémon in the water.**

 **"Pika…" Pikachu growled as sparks of electricity flew off from his cheeks.**

 **"Volcanion, you can't expect us to let these Pokémon continue to see humans as untrustworthy," Erza responded, standing up in the water with both Gingka and Mirajane, "What about the human that you said** _ **created**_ **Magearna?" she asked, making him blink in surprise, taken aback for a moment.**

 **"** _ **That's… different…**_ **" he claimed, trying to keep a straight face while looking off to the side, as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of his head.**

 **"No, it's not," the beyblader argued with a shake of his head, "These Pokémon got the wrong impression of humans on their first go," he noted, while the creatures themselves continued to sleep soundly, "Maybe they just need another chance with them…" he suggested, while the Fire/Water type began to turn away, gritting his teeth in anger.**

 **"Volcanion, please-"**

 **"** _ **GET BLOWN AWAY!**_ **" the mythical creature bellowed out of rage, interjecting the Satan Soul user's plea as he unlatched the arms on his back from each other before aiming the right one at her, making her gasp in shock. A torrent of water was then shot out from it, heading right for her.**

 **"Mira!" her guild mate exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her face in an attempt to endure the attack, but then suddenly saw Ash get in front of her and wrap his arms around her body, with his back facing the oncoming water. It struck, creating a huge splash as the two redheads watched on with widened eyes, seeing it subside to reveal a somewhat taller, raven haired boy who had protected his crush, glaring back at the Steam Pokémon with enraged eyes.**

 **"What's your problem, Volcanion?!" he angrily asked, only receiving a scoff in reply as the Fire/Water type started to stomp away.**

 **"I don't need any help from** _ **any**_ **humans!" he declared fiercely, walking back to where he had been resting, "By the time morning comes, you're all gone!" he yelled, latching his arms back together before seating himself down again.**

 **"Gre…" Greninja croaked worriedly with a tilt of his head. His teammates all voiced sounds of agreement, concerned about their current alliance with the mythical creature.**

 **"Jeez…" the Pokémon trainer groaned, letting go of the white haired beauty while shrinking back to his normal state, as sparks of electricity came off of his body, "I can't believe we have to work with him in order to protect Magearna…" he confessed, folding his arms over his bare chest while not noticing the take over wizard look down at hers, letting out a yelp of shock that caused her beloved to perk up, "What's the matter, Mir-? AH!" he gasped with a reddened face, interjecting his own question as he turned to see that the white haired beauty was covering her own bare chest with her arms, apparently having lost her bra, while the other humans just blinked out of astonishment.**

 **"M-Must've gotten blown away by that attack…" Gingka noted with a stutter, looking around to see if he could spot it while also blushing a little out of embarrassment, along with his scarlet haired teammate.**

 **"Hm…" Erza hummed in frustration as she looked down at the water, "Let's hope it didn't go over the waterfalls…" she added, trying her best to spot it.**

 **"Don't worry, it was an accident," her guild mate reassured nervously, waving her right hand up and down.**

 **"Still…" Ash uttered, scratching his right cheek in embarrassment for the Satan Soul user. Meanwhile, her stray top was floating with the wind before landing back in the water, right in front of the Pokémon within it.**

 **"Neen?" the Water/Dark type said out of confusion, picking it up in his right hand, having a tilted head of confusion.**

 **"There it is!" the beyblader pointed out, noticing that the Ninja Pokémon was holding of the article of clothing, catching his and the others' attentions.**

 **"Oh, thanks Greninja!" the Satan Soul user said in gratitude while still having her arms over her chest, "Can you bring it over here, please?" she asked politely. It took a few moments for the frog-like creature to put two and two together, realizing that the bra he was holding was hers, blushing madly. He then noticed his teammates surrounding him with angered looks in their eyes, wondering why he wasn't immediately bringing the white haired beauty her article of clothing.**

 **"G-G-Gre!" he stuttered in claim, waving his arms around in a placating manner as he stood up, about to go over to the others, "Nin, neen ja…" he told them, turning around and walking off.**

 **"Lu… CHA!" Hawlucha cried out, suddenly tackling his teammate into the water, making lose hold of the bra as it floated off towards the humans.**

 **"Tal!" Talonflame squawked, also getting into the fray with Noivern, while Pikachu just watched on, letting a drop of sweat roll down from the side of his head as splashes of water rained down upon him occasionally.**

 **"Oh dear…" Mirajane uttered worriedly as she and the others chuckled nervously at the scene of the creatures wrestling. Meanwhile, Ash took notice of his crush's stray bra, seeing it float up to his legs. Picking it up, he looked at in wonder for a moment before turning back to the take over wizard, blushing as he realized what he was doing.**

 **"H-Here…" he stuttered, holding it out to her while glancing away out of embarrassment.**

 **"Thank you, Ash," she responded gratefully with a giggle, taking her article of clothing and wrapping it over herself. Gingka looked off to the side as well in a gentlemanly manner, while Erza just smiled, glad that they had such good friends.**

 **"You know…" the raven haired boy began, catching the group's attention as his Pokémon stopped wrestling, seeing that he was looking out towards the creatures sleeping alongside Magearna and Volcanion, "I want Pokémon like these to believe in people like us to stop people like Jarvis," he stated, much to their surprise as he placed his right hand over the black guild mark upon his right pectoral, "For the longest time, I believed in Fairy Tail," he admitted, "even when things seemed too tough for us," he said, closing his extremity into a fist, "Now…" he kept going, turning to face his friends, "I want Volcanion and the others to believe in** _ **us**_ **," he declared. Everyone grinned at his words, nodding in agreement. As the Satan Soul user finished tying her bra up, she looked up at the starry sky and smiled, but then frowned for a moment, glancing back at the requip user, who also had a somewhat nervous expression.**

 **'** _ **How do we tell them?**_ **' the white haired beauty asked herself as a breeze of wind rushed by, making her lovely hair sway for a moment.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! I have a good feeling about this Pokémon movie as opposed to a lot of the previous ones, especially with the evil antagonist here. Anyways, be on the lookout for the next chapter!**

 **However, before we end, I have something to bring up. A reviewer of mine asked about the members of the Omni Force getting recruited, noting that it was kind of confusing at the start. While it may seem a little sudden, I'm planning to remove the Omni Force list from my profile page, just until I can produce stories that should justify each member's introduction to the team. Don't worry, the entire list of members will be put into a thread on my forum so you can give suggestions as to how they could become Omni Force members. Thanks for the support!**


	4. EPISODE II PART I

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the next episode of "Compassion"! I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for the next chapter to come out sooner or later, so I apologize for all of the delays I've been experiencing. To put it bluntly, this has been due to a lack of inspiration and need to write this story. With the Ben 10 series getting rebooted, along with the fact that I've lost touch with the series in general, I haven't really found the motivation to write "Compassion". Plus, there's still the job search thing going on for me.**

 **That said, I don't want to let my fans down. So I'm back in the writing groove and better than ever! Here's the next chapter of "Compassion"!**

 **COMPASSION**

It wasn't easy for Raya to go back to sleep after what had happened an hour ago. She was practically tossing and turning in her bed, muffling her frustrated screams with her pillow as she placed it over herself. Her parents had gotten the Plumbers to take Zs'Skayr and his Ectonurite brethren away once they had reformed, but it didn't make her any less disturbed by the fact that he was so desperate to kill her.

' _Who the hell is Malgax?!_ ' she inwardly asked out of anger, ' _Huh…_ ' she sighed through thought, relaxing herself upon her divan, ' _I'm not gonna figure anything out just by thinking too much…_ ' she admitted to herself, starting to shut her eyes, ' _Maybe… we'll all find out tomorrow…_ ' she suggested, falling back asleep soon afterwards. Another two hours passed before the alarm in her room went off, making her awaken with a long yawn.

" _Good morning, sweetie!_ " her mother's voice echoed over the intercom, catching her attention as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, " _We've got pancakes for breakfast in the kitchen!_ " she mentioned, while her daughter stretched her arms up.

"Okay, thanks…" she responded out of gratitude, "I'll be down in a minute…" she muttered, getting up from her bed as she arched her back, grunting a little. Taking a moment to look over at her birthday gifts on the dresser: the Pokémon egg from Leslie, the fingerless gloves from Christina, and among others, her friendship bracelet from Rachael. A serious expression came across her face as she clenched her fists, taking a deep breath of air. Moments later, she walked out of her room in her day clothes, also bearing the new gloves over her hands. She tied her brown hair up into a ponytail, while also slinging a backpack over her shoulders, heading out.

"Awesome as I wanna be~," Rainbow sang as she pulled out more pancakes from the pan on the stove, placing them onto a plate. Kenny happened to be there and the counter as well, solemnly enjoying his food without saying a word. He then saw his sister appear from the elevator door, walking towards him.

"Morning," she greeted, taking her seat right beside her brother, "Is dad up at base now?" she guessed, taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"Yep," the rainbow haired woman responded while washing her hands in the sink, "After what happened last night," she started to say, "he's gonna try to get some answers out of Zs'Skayr," she told them, glancing off to the side. She then took notice of the new gloves her daughter was wearing, making her arch an eyebrow. "Why do you have those on?" she asked curiously, getting her attention as she just finished a sip of her milk.

"I was gonna head out to do some training after I go see dad for the interrogation," she explained in reply, much to the surprise of those around her as their eyes widened.

"Oh, no, no, no," Rainbow repeated to her, "I'm not letting you anywhere near that psycho, even if he's behind bars," she stated in a defiant manner, causing her to cringe in realization, looking away.

"S-Sorry…" she apologized with a stutter, "I just… wanted to know why he was after me…" she confessed, making her mother develop a frown across her lips.

"We all do, sweetie," she noted, walking over to her and embracing her lovingly, "Don't worry," she reassured, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Your dad's got everything under control," she added, causing her to crack a small grin. She finished her breakfast a few minutes later, going over to the door, but not before grabbing a blue hoverboard from the wall, which was underneath a form of green light.

"Hey, sis?" Kenny chimed in, catching her attention as the sliding doors opened, turning to face him. He was blushing slightly while glancing off to the side, appearing to be somewhat embarrassed. "Th-Thanks for having my back last night…" he stammered out of gratitude. Raya just smiled at his words, waving goodbye as she headed out. While making her way to the elevator, her expression darkened once again, still contemplating over what to do.

' _I really wanna get some answers about this Malgax guy…_ ' she said to herself, folding her arms over her chest, ' _but if I'm not gonna get anything from Zs'Skayr, then I guess my next option is…_ ' she continued through thought, entering a new room that had a large, pedestal-like machine in the center of it. She walked up to it, standing at its center with a resolute look on her face.

"Raya to Undertown," she echoed into the system surrounding the machine, "One to transport," she mentioned. All of a sudden, a cylindrical glass wall came down over the dais, covering her completely before she disappeared in a flash of green light.

 **EPISODE II PART I**

Over the past several years, Bellwood hadn't changed too much in terms of adapting to the human and extraterrestrial society. Aside from people zooming around on their hoverboards, the rest of the environment seemed to be as normal as ever. One that had been altered drastically was access to Undertown. Despite it being a regular tourist destination years ago, the numerous amounts of crime related activity down there made the environment feel hostile, and thus, humans and aliens alike were advised to avoid it. At the desolate, highway tunnel entrance, a green flash of light appeared, dissipating soon afterwards to reveal the Tennyson girl standing right before it, holding her hoverboard in her left arm.

"Ugh…" she groaned, letting go of her mode of transportation, having it float beside her, "Looks the same as it did all those other years…" she commented, stepping onto the board before heading into the tunnel. Passing by the multitude of lights within, she finally reached the underground city suburbs, floating above its polluted lake before reaching the main area of the alien populous. "Now where to start…" she wondered, looking around at the various buildings and shops, along with the vast amount of extraterrestrials in the area. She came down from exceptionally high position, landing within the market center of the city. Pressing a button on the side of her transport, the brunette haired girl folded it up, allowing her to stuff it inside of her backpack before walking off.

"Fresh tentacles for sale!" one rabbit-eared alien cried out, holding sticks with live tentacles squirming around upon them. Raya just passed by most of the carts and bazaars, looking around almost aimlessly for a sign of guidance. Just then, she spotted a familiar face in the distance, having shaved spots on the side of his hair and a black ponytail.

"Just my luck," she joked, walking over to the person in question. It was Devlin Levin, who was currently speaking with a tusked extraterrestrial while standing before his bazaar, having laid out eight marked taydens on the counter for what appeared to be four sets of ammo.

"Sorry, kid," the vendor apologized, crossing his tentacle-like arms over his chest, "Gonna need twelve more taydens if you wanna get four of these…" he explained indignantly.

"Aw, come on," the gray hoodie wearer pleaded in a semi-convincing tone, causing him to arch an eyebrow, "Clips like these are easy to find anywhere else for even better prices," he mentioned sneakily, giving off a smug expression, "So unless you wanna lose a potential customer, I say you oughta' make a deal," he suggested as the alien before him growled.

"Ugh…" the Tennyson girl groaned, rolling her eyes in exasperation as she walked up to them, "Scamming, Devlin?" she questioned, getting the attentions of the two at the market stand, "Really?" she asked, causing him to cringe out of surprise.

"R-Raya?" he stuttered out of confusion, blushing a little, "Why the heck are you here?" he asked, not getting an immediate reply as she walked up to the counter.

"How much for the clips?" she asked, reaching into her backpack.

"Twenty taydens for four," the seller replied, just as she took out what appeared to be a small box, opening it to reveal several marked, pale green crystals inside of it.

"I'll take two," she said, handing him twelve of the shards, "You can give the others to him," she added, gesturing towards the young boy.

"Uh…" he uttered, somewhat surprised and confused.

"You got yerself a deal!" the vendor agreed, taking all twenty taydens, while his customers grabbed two clips each.

"Thanks," the brunette of the two said in gratitude, stuffing the ammo into her bag, walking off with her longtime friend, who still seemed befuddled.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, arching an eyebrow towards her.

"Because I know that you don't like having to use your powers for self-defense," she responded, smiling at him, "We humans gotta help each other out," she mentioned with a little giggle.

" _Hybrid Osmosian,_ " he corrected, "And thanks," he added as he grinned himself, "but I gotta ask," he continued, causing her to stop for a moment as he did as well, "what the heck are you doing _here_ of all places?" he questioned curiously, "Shouldn't you be… back home where it's safe?" he kept going, making her sigh deeply.

"News travels fast…" she muttered, looking up at the pipeline running above the city, "I'm looking for answers about something Zs'Skayr told us last night," she explained, trotting off. Devlin quickly jogged after her, walking at her left side.

"My parents told me what happened…" he noted, glancing off to the side, "You really shouldn't be _here_ of all places after that," he stated while placing his right hand onto her shoulder, causing her to stop with a sigh.

"I… need to know about the guy he was working for," she told him reluctantly, turning around to face him, "Malgax," she stated. The name caught the attention of a certain alien lurking around the area, widening his eyes upon hearing it. He turned a corner to see the two kids, keeping himself concealed as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Mal…gax?" the Levin boy questioned, arching an eyebrow, "Never heard of that one before…" he admitted, looking off to the side in thought.

"Well, he apparently either wants me dead," Raya began, walking away once again with him, "or he's coming to the Earth," she suggested, clenching her gloved fists tightly.

"So… you're here to get information about this Malgax guy?" the ponytailed boy guessed, receiving a mere nod in reply, "Well then, why not go to the interrogation of that freak you caught last night?" he questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Because my parents won't let me near him, duh…" she answered, walking ahead, "You should know why…" she mentioned, making him groan in realization.

"Point taken…" he muttered, following her. Meanwhile, the extraterrestrial that had been listening in on their conversation ran off, heading down the alleyways of Undertown's city streets before stumbling through a door to one building, entering a darkened room.

"Boss!" he exclaimed, with the voice emanating from the face upon his torso as his actual head remained silent, "We've got a situation down at the markets!" he stated as a figure's hand was up against the wall.

"Huh…" a male, raspy voice sighed deeply, as the appendage upon him was actually a prosthetic, metal arm, "I don't have time for any shenanigans…" he muttered, turning his head to reveal his dark red eyes, "If it's the red spots, then leave them be," he advised, "There's no need for any of us to bother them…" he mentioned, clawing at the wall with his metallic fingers.

"No! Boss, I'm serious!" his subordinate yelled, "Tennyson's daughter is down there right now and-!"

"Tennyson's?" his mysterious superior interjected in question, fully turning to face him, revealing his face. His right eye was artificial as well, widened with the left upon hearing the news. "What business does she have here?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I-I don't know exactly…" the lackey responded with a stutter, "but I overheard her sayin' she wants info on a guy named Malgax…" he explained. Hearing the name made the shadowy figure grin evilly, stepping out into the dim light to reveal himself as Psyphon.

"Get the men ready," he ordered to the alien with him, "This is an opportunity we cannot waste…" he added, clenching both of his fists tightly. Back in the Undertown market square, Raya and Devlin were still trotting around, as the latter was becoming all the more wary of what the former was trying to accomplish.

"Look, Raya…" he began, catching her attention while continuing on, "say you find somebody to talk to about this Malgax guy," he proposed, "What's gonna stop that person from trying to kill you, too?" he asked somewhat worriedly.

"I'm the daughter of two famous superheroes, I know self-defense," she listed off before coming to a stop, smiling at what she saw ahead, "and I've got someone in mind to help me interrogate whoever I meet," she finished, making him look up and gasp to see what she was grinning at. There was a male Revonnahgander standing there, appearing to survey the area. He had periwinkle fur and black markings upon his face, which was all a mess upon his head, signifying that it was his hair. He was also bearing black and blue armor over himself while donning a blaster-like weapon upon his left shoulder.

"Oh, not him…" the Levin boy muttered with a frightened expression, but then saw the Tennyson girl jog towards him, "Hey!" he cried out, trying to stop her to no avail.

"Kyoto!" she yelled, catching the armored alien's attention as he perked up to see her approach.

"Raya…?" he uttered in both confusion and shock, also taking notice of the young boy with her, "And Devlin…" he grumbled, narrowing his eyes as the two came over to him.

"Glad I finally found you," the brunette haired girl confessed, smiling brightly, "I was beginning to think-" Before she could even finish her sentence, the young Plumber grasped her by the right wrist.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked in a serious tone, "After last night, you shouldn't even be allowed out of the tower," he mentioned, making her blink in surprise, "Did _he_ sneak you out?" he inquired, glaring the ponytailed boy, who flinched in surprise as he put his hands up in a placating manner.

"No, Kyoto," the new teenager answered, taking her hand back from him, "I just happened to run into him on my way here," she said, causing the one behind her to sigh in relief.

"And _why_ here of all places?" the Revonnahgander asked, folding his arms over his chest, "I doubt that you're running any errands…" he mentioned, pretty skeptical of her intentions.

"You're smart as ever, Kyoto," the Tennyson girl complimented, developing a serious expression on her face, "I'm here for answers on the guy who sent Zs'Skayr to attack me," she explained, "Malgax," she stated in addition. Unbeknownst to the three of them, there was movement going on around them, as extraterrestrials with weapons were roaming through the market streets, frightening vendors and customers upon seeing their firearms.

"Malgax?" the rookie officer uttered in befuddlement, "That's a new name on me…" he admitted, glancing off to the side in thought for a moment, "What do you need me for?" he questioned, changing the subject.

"The interrogation stuff," his close friend replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "I can ask all the questions I want," she began, "but I'm gonna need someone to help me get the answers I need," she told him, holding out her right hand to him, "Think you can help?" she asked nicely. Kyoto was surprised, but turned his periwinkle face away in thought, thinking of what could potentially happen.

"Say I help you out," he suggested, "Who'd we try and get info out of?" he asked, narrowing his eyes again.

"That's your call," Raya replied, shrugging her shoulders, while Devlin was starting to sneak away out of fright, "Whoever you think might be a good catch on info is good enough for me," she admitted, grasping the back of the young boy's hoodie as he yelped, getting yanked back over instantly.

"Aw, come on…" he groaned, "Why do _I_ have to be here?" he asked, gesturing towards himself.

"Want me to tell your parents you were here?" the brunette haired girl asked sarcastically, making him cringe in realization before glancing away.

"Okay, okay…" he repeated in understanding, placing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, "By the way," he continued, directing his attention onto the young Plumber, "why are _you_ here of all places?" he questioned skeptically.

"Orders on behalf of our Earth's new President," he responded, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Oh yeah," the Tennyson girl noted, grinning a little, "Second President of Earth, Carter Jones," she recalled, glancing up at the pipelines above the city, "I think he'll help make the Earth better than that weasel…" she muttered, causing the two boys to chuckle.

"Jones' ordered the Plumbers to survey the area in order to keep alien crime from entering Bellwood," the Revonnahgander explained, while vendors were beginning to close their shops around them, taking notice of the oncoming, armed extraterrestrials, "He thinks that Undertown's gonna need a sweep through at some point to try and-!" His sentence halted as he and the others could hear the sounds of blasters buzzing, enticing them to see that they were surrounded by the felons in question.

"Oh… great…" Devlin muttered, "Way to open your big fat mouth," he mocked to Kyoto, who merely groaned in response. A drop of sweat rolled down Raya's head as she reached into her bag, pulling out a pistol-like weapon, readying it with a click.

"We're not looking for any trouble," she claimed, sounding willing to reason with the vigilantes while still keeping her weapon ready for anything.

"Heh, heh, heh…" a familiar voice laughed, making her eyes widen as she and the others turned to see Psyphon approaching them, "Raya Tennyson…" he uttered, "I never thought I'd see your face, much less here," he confessed, sticking out his right arm as a laser gun was embedded onto it, "I've heard you're looking for some information…" he mentioned, grinning evilly as the three kids grimaced in fright.

"We're screwed," Devlin bluntly said, gulping down his pride, along with those of his comrades.

 **END**

 **Uh oh. Looks like Raya, Kyoto, and Devlin have gotten themselves into a bit of trouble right at the start. Will Raya find the information she's looking for? Stay tuned to find out! In the meantime, more Omni Force facts!**

 **It will be brought up in a later point of the story, but the reason Raya is so doted by her parents is because of her past. As a young girl, she witnessed a traumatic experience right before her eyes, where her mother was almost beaten to death. Afterwards, Rainbow felt a responsibility to really take care of her only daughter, paying attention to her and only her throughout the span of her childhood.**

 **In that time, she gave Kenny little attention, where he was usually taken care of by Kai Green: the family's usual babysitter. He became pretty bitter that both of his parents weren't giving him enough affection, and thus he plotted to separate them in the past as Chrono Spanner, only to fail and bring them even closer together.**

 **With that done, I'd like to reveal the notice that I'm gonna be starting a new one-shot next! What's it gonna be about? Well, you'll have to find out soon!**


	5. EPISODE II PART II

**Before anyone says anything, I'd just like to clarify that there'll be a lot of things to come in this chapter, including a bit more of Rainbow and Kenny's relationship. It had been touched upon previously by a fellow writer, believing that Kenny was not as cared for by his parents as much as Raya. Trust me, later on we'll see just why those two gave Raya their close attention, unknowingly overshadowing their son.**

 **But for now, let's get back into "Compassion"!**

 **COMPASSION**

Buzzing sounds emanated from the blasters being aimed all around the marketplace central of Undertown, as passing aliens began to run away from the standoff. Firm expressions remained on the faces of both Raya and Kyoto, who had their weapons ready and aimed towards their foes. However, Devlin was pretty frightened, backing away slowly until he could hear the charging sound of a blaster from the criminals behind him, enticing him to stay.

"Huh…" he sighed, "Thanks a lot, Raya!" he yelled at her in a whisper, catching her attention as she looked over at him, "It's bad enough I got grounded by my parents the other day…" he mentioned angrily, glancing off to the side, "I don't know _what_ they're gonna do after hearing about this!" he muttered out of frustration.

"If you don't wanna get involved, then get outta here," the Revonnahgander advised to him, making him grimace slightly.

"Yeah, we can handle this," the Tennyson girl reassured, narrowing her eyes onto the head of the crooks around them, "Besides," she continued, "we're only here for information…" she stated towards the head of the villains, narrowing her eyes onto him.

"Oh, don't be hasty, miss Tennyson," he advised as he grinned, "If you want your _information_ ," he began to say, "you'll have to make a deal for it…" he noted evilly, while she just stared ahead seriously.

"What do you want?" she asked, lowering her blaster as a sign of a potential negotiation.

"Simple things, really," Psyphon answered as he put his own weapon away, "With the recent sweeps of Undertown conducted by the Plumbers," he kept going, "I've lost some of my men as they've been apprehended," he told the three children.

"Big surprise…" the rookie alien officer muttered with narrowed eyes.

"In exchange for the information you're looking for," the crime boss started to say to the brunette haired girl, "I would greatly appreciate having those men of mine released from prison," he stated, re-aiming the blaster towards his enemies.

"Not gonna be that simple, Psyphon," the human of the three surrounded people replied, making him develop a frown on his face, "Even _if_ my dad was willing to reason with you for that," she continued as she placed her left hand at her hip, "I don't think the rest of the Plumbers would wanna give up their prisoners," she said, causing the deranged villain to growl angrily. However, his expression changed into a small grin.

"I suppose there's one other thing…" he noted, causing the three kids to perk up and arch their eyebrows in confusion. He then readied the weapon upon his mechanical arm, aiming it towards them while having it buzz. "Your death as revenge on Tennyson…" he uttered evilly, about to fire at the girl. All of a sudden though, a blue laser beam struck him right in the face, sending him careening back in midair as his minions all gasped out of shock. The blast originated from Raya's blaster, as she blew out the smoke that emanated from it afterwards.

"Yeah, that's not happening…" she declared, cocking her weapon before shooting off more laser beams towards the other criminals. Kyoto joined in as well, as rays of light flew all over the place. Horrified screams came out from the mouths of spectators of the scene, who immediately ran off in fright.

"Seriously?!" Devlin yelled as he ducked, covering his head with his hands, "We couldn't find _another_ way to deal with this?!" he inquired angrily while trying not to get shot by their enemies.

"If you don't wanna fight, then get outta here!" the Revonnahgander yelled to him, "We can handle this!" he reassured, firing off multiple lasers that struck his enemies. As beams rained all over the place, Psyphon regained his balance, shaking his head as sparks emerged from his destroyed mechanical eye.

"Kill them…" he uttered while closing his hands into fists, "KILL THEM ALL!" he ordered out of rage.

 **EPISODE II PART II**

Watching television back in the Omni Force Tower out of boredom, Kenny flipped from channel to channel with the remote as he lied down on a plush, dark green couch. He was stuck in the tower for the whole weekend after getting grounded, but it wasn't anything new to him as it just meant that he was to stay at home. His mother was the only other person with him in the building, sitting at the kitchen counter while watching him change channels over and over. She had been thinking a lot about what Raya had said last night in order to keep her brother from receiving a more extreme punishment for disobeying his parents. Another memory of her wanting to be at Zs'Skayr's interrogation flew back into her mind as well, making her frown as she looked back at the boy on the couch. She walked over towards him, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Kenny?" she uttered, getting his attention as he perked up, turning off the screen.

"What's up, mom?" he asked, not looking over at her face to face.

"I… wanted to talk to you about what happened last night…" she told him, rubbing her left arm behind her back.

"Huh…" he sighed in response as he stood up, "I know I screwed up…" he told her as she widened her eyes in surprise, "I should've just gone to you and dad before going ahead and fighting Zs'Skayr myself…" he muttered sarcastically, looking off to the side, "You don't need to remind me," he finished, causing her to give off an ashamed expression.

"Kenny…" she began, walking around the couch to him, "I get why you wanted to split me and your dad up," she stated as he widened his own eyes out of shock, finally looking over at her, "Even after you were born, we were still paying a lot of attention to Raya…" she confessed while rubbing her arm still, making him clench his teeth angrily. However, he was suddenly brought into a warm embrace from Rainbow, who let out a heavy sigh. "That shouldn't mean we don't love you as much," she said, causing him to blink in astonishment. He wanted to yell or even curse at her after all those years of what felt like neglect, but to be understood by his parent brought him to embrace her back lovingly.

"Why's it always about her anyway?" he asked out of curiosity after a moment. His mother let go of him upon hearing the question, glancing away in shame.

"That's… not an easy one to answer, Kenny…" she admitted as he arched an eyebrow, "It's a big reason why we're glad Raya's not super powered yet…" she added while leaving her son completely perplexed and somewhat concerned to find out what had happened.

"Uh… wh-what?" he stuttered in question, hoping to know as she took a breath of air.

"You might wanna sit down for this," she advised to him as he blinked again, "It's _really_ hard to talk about…" she mentioned, while he took his place back on the couch, concerned as to what he was about to hear. Back at the Plumber Station orbiting the Earth, both Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko were standing in the monitor room and looking at a camera view of Zs'Skayr, who was huddled up in the corner of a cell, appearing to whimper in fear. As other officers were trotting around and doing their duties, Ben Tennyson emerged from the base's elevator, seeing his two longtime friends and Omni Force teammates standing there.

"So nothin' goin'?" the long, black haired man implied as he watched the screen.

"No," the Revonnahgander beside him responded as his partner walked up the steps over to them, "Zs'Skayr barely gave us anything other than why he is afraid of this… Malgax," he mentioned, narrowing his eyes.

"It feels like we should know that name," the Biomnitrix bearer admitted, catching their attentions as he trotted up to them, "That freakshow said the guy was gonna destroy his whole _dimension_ if he didn't get Raya last night…" he explained, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why Raya in particular though?" the Magistrata asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"And is she okay?" the head of the Rooters questioned out of concern.

"Yeah, she's all right," the Omni Force leader reassured as an answer, "but I got no idea why _she_ was targeted out of all people…" he noted while clenching his fists in frustration.

"Hey, take it easy," the hybrid Osmosian advised as he could see him tremble, "We'll find out why however we can," he promised, getting him to let off a small grin.

"Where is she now?" Rook asked, causing the two to look over at him.

"At home for all I know," Ben replied while placing his hands at his hips, "She's normally not one to go out on the weekends…" he added.

"Just to be completely sure of ourselves," the alien of the three began as he grabbed his signature Proto-Tool from its place beside the keyboards, "we should have her under quarantine until we can find this Malgax and stop him," he recommended, receiving nods in agreement from his teammates as they headed towards the station's teleporter.

 **X**

Undertown was now in a great panic as screams filled the area, with people and extraterrestrials alike running away from the sounds of continuous laser blasts that rained over them. Kyoto morphed his weapon into a staff, swinging it around and striking his enemies with it, knocking them down to the ground in heaps as they grunted.

"Dammit…" he cursed as his armament morphed back to its original blaster state, "Raya! Devlin!" he cried out from the cloud of smoke he was within, searching around for them while coughing, unable to see through the thickness of the veil. From afar on the roof of a stand, a criminal aimed his rifle towards him. The sudden sound of a laser blast caught his attention as he immediately turned around with his weapon in hand, but saw that it was the thug, who landed on the ground face first, groaning in pain.

"Kyoto!" a familiar voice called out, making the Revonnahgander perk up and see the Tennyson girl run up to him, still holding the pistol-like blaster in her hand, "You see Psyphon?" she asked, stopping as she reached him.

"No," he responded, while she removed the clip from her weapon, reaching into her bag, "He must've gotten away through all the smoke…" he noted, rubbing his chin by using his right hand.

"You find Devlin and meet up with me later," the brunette haired girl told him as she loaded a new clip into her blaster, cocking it back, "I'm gonna go get Psyphon," she stated, about to head off.

"Wait!" the rookie officer yelped as he grasped her by her arm with his right hand, "You sure you can do it on your own?" he asked somewhat worriedly.

"Positive," she immediately answered, relinquishing her arm before immediately running off through the thick smoke. Her friend couldn't help but let off a grin at her confidence, but then suddenly heard the scream of a familiar voice in the distance.

"Devlin!" he uttered in a loud whisper of realization, rushing towards where the sound emanated from. The Levin boy was huddled behind a few stands, sweating in fear as he could hear the footsteps of the approaching criminals. He had to clasp his hands over his mouth in order to prevent them from hearing his heavy breathing, which was becoming quite rapid.

' _Crap! Crap! Crap!_ ' he repeated to himself, peeking out to see several extraterrestrial thugs standing in the area, appearing to be searching for their enemies, ' _Why the hell did I get involved in this?!_ ' he asked inwardly as he rubbed his hair back and forth, ' _I don't wanna get in trouble again…_ ' he continued through thought, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie and pulling out what appeared to be a smartphone-like device, ' _but I better call dad before-!_ ' His train of thought instantly hoisted from his seat by Thunderpig, who had some scars upon his snout as he snorted, carrying the boy by the hood over to his comrades.

"Ergh!" the hybrid Osmosian grunted while trying to squirm his way free from his grip, "Lemme' go!" he yelled, only to be met with a snort in reply from his captor.

"I know that kid…" one alien muttered, aiming his rifle towards him, "He's Levin's son," he stated, making him grimace out of fright as he trembled uncontrollably, "Hold him up high for me, T-Pig," he ordered, "I wanna shoot this kid right through the heart," he stated, readying his blaster as it buzzed. Tears were starting to form in the ponytailed boy's eyes, realizing had little to no way out of his current situation.

"Let him go!" a familiar voice demanded, being Kyoto as he aimed his Proto-Tool towards the criminals, who merely pointed their own weapons at him.

"Nice try, kid," the extraterrestrial holding his comrade at gunpoint responded, ready to fire, "but I'm not one to go easy on kiddies…" he declared coldly, placing his finger on the trigger as the Revonnahgander grimaced.

"Huh…" the captive preteen sighed deeply, "Kyoto, you _so_ owe me for this…" he muttered, causing him to arch an eyebrow before seeing his body start to morph, much to the shock of the crooks as the one holding him let him go onto the ground. Only his ears and shorts remained unchanged as his ponytail undid itself. His form became the shape of a Tetramand's, growing four arms and having the same kind of legs, torso and left eyes upon his form. His upper left arm had the appearance of a Pyronite's, while his right upper arm was like a Petrosapien's. He had the tail of a Kineceleran while gaining lower arms of a Vulpimancer, which also included his nostrils. Lepidopterran wings formed on his upper back, which had the pattern of a Galvanic Mechamorph. His face was especially changed as he obtained the lure, gills, and teeth of a Piscciss Volann, the right eye of a Galvan, and the eye track of an Ectonurite. He growled angrily at those surrounding him, enticing them to immediately aim their weapons onto him.

"Fire!" one of them commanded, about to pull the trigger to his blaster.

"If you insist…" Devlin quipped, forming a fireball upon his left hand. He then threw it down and caused a plume of flames to build up, making the thugs all step back to avoid getting burned as they shielded their eyes. However, they didn't anticipate seeing the hybrid Osmosian ram into them at super high speeds, knocking them out instantly onto the ground. The Revonnahgander from afar could only watch the scene with trembling eyes, amazed by his friend's strength. Once he was finished with the crooks, the mutated being immediately dashed over to his ally, making him fall over out of shock, terrified by his strength.

"N-Nice one…" he stuttered nervously, putting his Proto-Tool back onto his shoulder. Cracking a grin, the once ponytailed boy grabbed Kyoto by his armor with his right hand and hauled him up to his shoulder.

"We gotta find Raya and fast!" he exclaimed as his bug-like wings began flapping rapidly.

"Yeah…" the rookie officer agreed, rubbing his chin with his right hand, "A lot of people probably called for the Plumbers already…" he noted as he narrowed his eyes.

"And Raya's looking for Psyphon all by herself," his friend mentioned, flying upwards, "Hang on," he advised as he soared across the complex, searching for her.

"Move!" the criminal mastermind exclaimed as he hurriedly floated through the city streets, firing laser blasts as warnings to bystanders. Sparks kept on flying out from his destroyed eye as he went onward, gritting his teeth in frustration.

' _I was so close!_ ' he yelled angrily through his thoughts, ' _That brat is just as cunning as her father…_ ' he added inwardly as his fists were clenched, ' _Is she so determined to find out the truth?_ ' he asked himself, starting to slow down a little.

"Psyphon!" a voice cried out, making him widen his eye and turn to see the Tennyson girl pursuing him from the rooftops, jumping from one to another as she aimed her blaster at him. She fired a shot, sending her stumbling back down in a yelp as the laser beam missed her target. "Ergh…" she grunted as she sat up, looking at her weapon, "Positron blaster…" she muttered while getting back on her feet, taking aim at her foe once more as she remained in a ready position, closing her left eye, "Got it," she uttered, firing another shot that struck his mechanical right arm, making it burst into pieces as he yelled out in agony. He fell to the ground, unable to move any further, while the brunette haired girl came down from the roofs, running over towards him with her armament still in hand.

"Ugh…" the villain groaned as he tried to reach out his lone left hand. The screams of the denizens filled the air around him before he heard the sound of a click, enticing him to look back and see his opponent staring him down as she breathed heavily.

"It's over, Psyphon," she stated, aiming her blaster at him, "Now talk," she demanded. The former servant of Vilgax could only crack a grin, letting out a small chuckle.

"Yes, it certainly is over," he agreed, pushing himself up from the ground as she kept her distance, afraid that he might try something, "I lost my will to fight long ago and thought killing you bring it back," he confessed as she blinked in surprise, "but I see that I have no more desire to keep trying again…" he stated, much to her astonishment as she lowered her weapon.

"Raya!" a voice called out, catching their attentions as they Devlin coming down with Kyoto, landing on the ground safely. The Revonnahgander immediately jumped off of his ally's shoulder and readied his Proto-Tool, prepared to attack the criminal mastermind.

"Guys, it's okay," the Tennyson girl reassured, halting them from attacking as she turned to face the defeated villain, "So, you willing to let us know about who Malgax is?" she questioned as he blinked.

"I suppose I'll have to…" he concurred as a response, "but you must know that this information you're going to hear is extremely-!" All of a sudden, the sounds of rumbling caught their attentions as they gasped, looking over to see Plumber tanks approaching the area.

"Oh, dammit…" the hybrid Osmosian cursed, realizing that they were surrounding by the oncoming vehicles. They stopped as multiple soldiers ran out, aiming their weapons around and at the main crook in the area.

"Raya!" a voice called out, causing her to perk up and see her father running towards her with Kevin and Rook.

"Uh oh…" the rookie officer muttered out of fright, cringing alongside the mutated being as he transformed back into his original state.

"Are you all right?" the Biomnitrix bearer asked, kneeling down to his daughter.

"I-I'm fine…" she stammered in reply, paying more attention to her friends as they were apparently being scolded by their respective fathers.

"Why were you going after criminals?" the Magistrata asked his son, "Your job was to report any activity back to base and call in case of emergencies," he explained seriously to him while folding his arms over his.

"Dad, I'm sor-" Kyoto halted his sentence as he saw the glare in his superior's eyes, sighing deeply, "I _am_ sorry…" he corrected reluctantly, turning away in shame.

"And how come I saw you in _that_ form?" the leader of the Rooters questioned to his own child, who grimaced out of fright, "I told you _not_ to use that under any circumstances!" he yelled, making him flinch as tears appeared in his eyes.

"S-Sorry…" he stammered, evidently overwhelmed by all that had happened recently as he rubbed his left arm.

"That's enough!" the Tennyson girl suddenly shouted, causing them to look over at her in surprise, " _I_ was the one who got them involved in this mess!" she told the adults, much to their shock.

"Raya, why would you-?"

"Because mom wouldn't let me go to the interrogation," she replied, correctly guessing the question as she interjected her father, "so I figured I could find some information on Malgax and why I was being targeted," she explained while seeing the adults all blink out of astonishment. They then looked over to see Psyphon about to be loaded up onto one of the tanks, showing no signs of resistance.

"Huh…" Ben sighed, "What do you wanna do, Raya?" he asked his daughter, who put her blaster away.

"I just wanna talk to the guy for five minutes," she answered as she folded her arms across her chest, "He's willing to share what he knows and won't attack me," she added in reassurance. The Biomnitrix bearer closed his eyes for a moment to think, reopening them seconds later.

"I'm against this…" he confessed, "but if you want to, then I can't stand in your way," he told here seriously.

"Don't worry, dad," she advised, closing her hands into fists, "I'll get the answers I need," she stated as she was prepared to do what she had to.

 **END**

 **So Psyphon's willing to reason with Raya over an interrogation, or rather an interview over this mysterious Malgax… Still a lot more to come in the future, and I'm sorry to say that there are no Omni Force facts to give, as they would spoil the rest of the story.**

 **See you guys soon! Expect more frequent updates!**


	6. EPISODE II PART III

**Boy, there was a lot of enthusiasm about the latest chapter! Glad to hear that everyone's enjoyed it so far. That aside, it's time for another chapter of "Compassion"! Considering that this is also the end of an episode, expect a sneak peek for a future story. Which story will it be? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **COMPASSION**

Back at the Plumber station in Earth's orbit, the entire group down in Undertown had arrived with all of the thieves that had been apprehended. Raya glanced over at Psyphon, who was separated from the rest of his followers by the men that detained him, heading into the elevator. As the doors closed, she saw that the mastermind was quite downcast, but surprisingly willing to be taken in. It seemed as if he had given up on his life as a crime boss while being transported to the lower levels of the station. All of a sudden, the brunette haired girl felt a hand come onto her right should, turning to see that it originated from her father.

"Raya, are you sure about doing this?" he asked as she faced him, "That man is a dangerous person," he mentioned, while she glanced over at Devlin and Kyoto, who were being disciplined by their parents, "I'd feel better about you interrogating him if I were with you," he admitted, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Huh…" she sighed, "I'm sorry dad," she apologized as he relinquished his hand, allowing her to walk over to her friends, "but this is something I have to do," she stated boldly, much to his shock as his eyes widened. After chatting with the Revonnahgander teen and the Levin boy for a moment, she embraced both of them in a caring hug before taking the former of the two with her towards the elevator.

"We'll be back soon," the extraterrestrial promised, until he noticed the hard glare from his father, "I mean… we will be back soon…" he corrected, entering the transport with the Tennyson before it closed, sending them down.

"We cannot let them go through with this," Rook suddenly said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I second that," Kevin agreed as he raised his right arm up.

"Sorry guys," Ben apologized, much to their surprise as their eyes widened, "My daughter's just adamant about getting answers," he noted, looking back at the elevator.

"M-Mister Tennyson?" the ponytailed teen stuttered, catching his attention as he looked over at him, "Is… Raya gonna be okay?" he asked nervously. The Biomnitrix bearer glanced off to the side for a moment, letting out a sigh.

"We'll see," he responded, evidently worried for his daughter himself.

 **EPISODE II PART III**

It took a while before the interrogation room was set up, as Psyphon had to be completely restrained, despite being one-armed and willing to cooperate with the Plumbers. As they activated energy bands that went around his chest, torso and legs, the brunette haired girl walked in with her alien friend, catching the attentions of the officers in the room.

"He's all yours," one of them said, walking out with his comrades after finishing their work, "You sure don't want anyone else in here?" he asked at the doorway.

"We'll be fine, thanks," the new teenager reassured as she folded her arms over her chest, walking up to the mastermind, while Kyoto stood by the access. In the monitor room, the Omni Force leader and his teammates watched on as the interrogation was about to begin.

"Good luck…" the former of the group uttered, closing his hands into fists.

"So…" the crime boss uttered, catching the attentions of the two children, "where would you like to begin?" he asked.

"For starters," Raya began to say, "who is Malgax?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes onto him.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, reluctant to immediately, "He… is the embodiment of my former master, Vilgax," he told them, while they blinked in surprise, "I'm sure you've heard of his demise," he mentioned as the two kids glanced over at each other for a moment.

"Yes," the Revonnahgander answered as he crossed his arms, "Seventeen years ago, he invaded Galvan Prime alongside Albedo to not only take over the planet," he started to explain, "but also to retrieve the Omnitrix from your dad," he finished to the girl beside him.

"Indeed," the one-armed crook pointed out, "Vilgax utilized Albedo's sharp mind to come up with the plan to infiltrate the planet and steal something that would allow him to defeat Tennyson," he noted as they listened closely.

"Malware…" the girl uttered in realization, widening her eyes upon remembering. Meanwhile, back in the monitor room, Ben let out a deep sigh as he too recalled the events of the past.

"Guess that's a no brainer…" Kevin quipped while maintaining a serious countenance. His son watched the screen worriedly, clenching his fists.

"My master and Albedo fashioned the Mechamorph's remains into a suit of armor," Psyphon explained back in the small area for his interrogation, "It failed in the end however, as he was encased within it when his ship was destroyed," he told them.

"But he survived, didn't he?" the female in the room inquired, unfolding her arms.

"Yes," the mastermind replied while glancing down at the floor for a moment, "Vilgax freed himself and found his way back to his home planet," he stated to the two, "However… he was not the same…" he muttered somewhat reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" Raya asked, trembling slightly as she was a little frightened to hear the answer.

"Upon returning home, he formed another massive army with Mechamorph technology and then left once again…" the crime boss responded, stopping for a moment as he clenched his teeth, "Afterwards, he completely annihilated Vilgaxia," he said, causing the two children to gasp in shock. Ben scoffed angrily as he ended up storming away from the monitors, heading for the elevator.

"H-He… destroyed his home planet?" his daughter questioned with a stutter back in the small room.

"Yes," Psyphon answered, "along with several others," he added as both teenagers glanced at each other with widened eyes, "It was as if Vilgax himself had been infected by a virus," he mentioned with a cold look in his eyes, "A malware, to be exact," he finished.

"Malgax…" the brunette haired girl realized, just as the sliding doors to the room opened, enticing her and the others to perk up and see her father enter the room. An awkward silence filled the air, while Kyoto clenched his fists, turning to face Omni Force leader.

"Did you know about what Malgax did?" he asked him, making him blink in surprise for a moment as he glanced off to the side in shame.

"The Plumbers knew of Malgax's reign of destruction," the crime boss chimed in, getting their attentions, "but they did nothing because of what he was after," he added as the kids arched their eyebrows in confusion.

"And _what_ is it that he's after?" the rookie officer asked while narrowing his eyes towards his superior.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, "The Omnitrix is what he wanted," he replied after a moment, much to the surprise of the girl in the room, "My grandpa and some retirees wanted me to stay out of the whole thing for the safety of the watch," he explained, looking down at the devices on his forearms, "even though it meant the extinction of several alien species…" he mentioned, grimacing in remembrance.

"Th-That's why… so many planets were…?" the Revonnahgander stammered, overwhelmed by the news as he began to sweat.

"Yes, it is," a familiar voice responded as they turned to see Rook enter the room, going up to his son, "Only the Plumbers, Ben, and myself know of the calamities that Malgax has caused," he told them as the one before him had his fists tremble angrily.

"And you've done _nothing_ about it?!" he guessed in rage.

"We _had_ to do nothing," the Magistrata corrected with a serious expression, "We would have been risking the lives of several officers if they were to go into battle," he explained as his child gritted his teeth out of frustration.

"And if we lost…" the Omni Force leader continued, folding his arms over his chest.

"You'd lose the Omnitrix and the whole universe," Kyoto quickly deduced out of annoyance, much to their surprise as they blinked, "Guess we're done here then," he inquired as he walked towards the doors, "Sorry, Raya," he apologized before going through the sliding doors. His father quickly followed him out while leaving the others behind.

"Raya, I-"

"It's okay, dad," the Biomnitrix bearer's daughter interjected, astonishing him slightly, "Just… let me ask one more thing," she said. He nodded in response, exiting the room. Psyphon had remained silent during the confrontation, but opened his eyes as he saw the Tennyson girl standing in front of him.

"Last night, Zs'Skayr came into the Omni Force Tower and tried to kill me," she told him as he kept a stoic expression, "He said he had to do it because Malgax was coming," she mentioned, looking down at the floor as she closed her hands into fists, "Would you know why he wants me dead?" she asked. Another eerie moment of silence passed by as she awaited an answer, sweating nervously.

"No, unfortunately," he finally replied, "I don't think Malgax is one to give reason behind his actions," he pointed out as she sighed deeply, "but it may have to do with the fact that you're Tennyson's daughter…" he finished while seeing her turn away.

"Thanks, Psyphon," she said in gratitude as she left the room, letting the sliding doors close behind her before trembling in frustration. Tears appeared in her eyes, dripping down onto the floor.

 **X**

The brunette haired girl was silent as she returned back to the tower. She had heard that both of her friends weren't strictly punished for what happened in Undertown, but were still disciplined by their respective fathers for their actions, making her feel somewhat guilty for getting the two involved in her actions. As both she and Ben explained to Rainbow and Kenny about what happened, the youngest of the four stared at his sister with worried eyes, much to her confusion as she barely ever saw him show off concern towards her. They went ahead and looked past what happened, enjoying dinner together during the evening.

"So Raya fought off and actually captured Psyphon?" the tan skinned boy asked after taking a bite of his food.

"Apparently," his father answered, putting down his fork, "She was with Devlin and Kyoto when I got there, so I don't know exactly what happened…" he admitted, looking over at his daughter, who had barely eaten anything since returning.

"Raya?" her mother chimed in, catching her attention as she looked over at her, "Do you… wanna tell us about it?" she asked unsurely. An awkward silence filled the air before the ponytailed girl stood up from her seat.

"No thanks," she responded, "I'm going to bed," she told everyone, turning around and leaving without another word. The rest of family glanced at each other in surprise, wondering she left so suddenly, especially as she hadn't eaten all that much. The rainbow haired woman immediately stood up and went after her, leaving the two males behind.

"Raya, wait!" the Equestrian magic user cried out, while the girl had just reached the door to her room, "What was all that about back there?" she asked, stopping her for the moment as she sighed deeply.

"I didn't get what I wanted," she answered, making her blink in surprise before arching an eyebrow.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she stuttered in question as the brunette haired girl clenched her fists angrily.

"I mean I didn't find out anything about why Malgax is after me!" she screamed suddenly while causing her parent to be taken aback, "And worst of all…" she continued, glancing away, "I found out that dad's done nothing about what he's been doing," she stated as the woman before her was stunned.

"Sweetie…" she began as she placed her right hand onto her left shoulder, "I know you're scared about this and all," she noted, "but try not to worry about it too much," she advised, much to her daughter's shock as she widened her eyes, "We all just want you to stay safe-" Without warning, her hand was knocked away by the new teenager's, making her gasp lightly as she then saw the angered glare in her eyes.

"My mom wouldn't have said that if weren't for what happened all that years ago…" she muttered, walking into in her room with a huff, having the door shut behind her. Rainbow just looked at her right hand for a moment, closing it into a fist as she too gave off an expression of frustration. Meanwhile, her daughter lied down on her bed, screaming into her pillows.

' _Why me?!_ ' she asked herself as a greenish-colored gas began filling the room, ' _I'm not some special girl with superpowers!_ ' she yelled inwardly, ' _I'm just… I'm just…_ ' she uttered through thought, suddenly falling asleep as her eyelids drooped down, shutting completely. While she snoozed softly, a figure began to loom over her, being a Vilgaxian battle droid with a completely black body marked by red lines and dots. It picked her up in his left arm, slinging her over its shoulder while bring his right hand up to the side of its head.

" _TARGET ACQUIRED,_ " it stated in its robotic voice. Meanwhile, in the depths of space near the Earth's moon, a large spaceship with a red and black color scheme approached, coming out from the shadows. Within it, several droids and drones were working at the bridge, while a larger figure overlooked the planet they were heading to, having heard the words of his minion. With a hulking, demonic look, his entire body was pitch black with red jagged, glowing lines on his arms, torso, shoulders, and lower legs. His shoulders were arched upward into long, curved spikes, and various black spikes were jutted out around the rest of his body. There were two protruding out from his kneecaps and the back of his lower legs, two on the sides of his hips, two on top his bulky forearms, and four curved spikes that extended upward from his back; the two outer spikes were long while the other two were short. He had four facial tentacles that were draped down and had red lines around them, along with a tube-like apparatus around his head. A four-pointed yellow star showed where his mouth would be, surrounded by a crimson outline. On top of that, the V-shaped crest on his forehead was asymmetrical with the left side being longer than the right. His dark red eyes narrowed upon hearing news of the successful capture, placing his hands behind his back.

"Prepare for the invasion," he ordered, turning around and heading out.

 **END**

 **Uh oh. Looks like Malgax has his target and is about to make his move. What's gonna happen to Raya now? And more importantly, will we find out why she's the one being targeted?**

 **Questions aside, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Now it's time to go into another story sneak peek! Though "Legend of Everfree" has finally aired its first trailer with likely more to come at some point in time, I can't really do a sneak peek since I don't know how the story will be structured.**

 **With that said, I know a future story that's long ready to be sneak peeked, "Omni Force: WAR". Enjoy!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

" **Wait here," Law advised after a moment, much to the surprise of his comrades as they saw him walk out into the open hangar. Trekking past the multitude of small Plumber ships, he carried his sheathed long sword over his right shoulder, coming to a stop as he took notice of a figure lurking in the darkness. He then swung his weapon forward, slowly unsheathing it from its hilt before dropping it, aiming the blade forward. "I should've known you'd try to stop me," he admitted as the being he was talking to walked out, revealing himself to be Rook Blonko, who grabbed his Proto-Tool from his shoulder and had it form an energy blade that shined a bright orange.**

" **I am putting an end to this," he stated, pointing the morphed armament towards him with a menacing glare in his eyes.**

" **So am I," the captain of the Heart Pirates replied as he narrowed his own eyes, "We're heading out to capture Akainu and force the Marines to surrender," he explained, while his teammates nodded to each other, standing up from their crouched positions at the entryway and walking out into the open to reveal themselves to the Revonnahgander.**

" **And do you honestly believe** _ **that**_ **will put an end to all of this?" he questioned, clenching his weapon tightly. The Ope-Ope user just stared ahead as the members of his group walked up to his side.**

" **Rook, you of all people should understand why we're resorting to this," Erza pointed out, immediately jumping into the conversation, "If we can get Akainu, then maybe we can force the Marines to surrender and leave this world," she told him seriously.**

" **That's unlikely," a familiar feminine voice chimed in, causing her to widen her eyes out of shock as she then took notice of another figure coming out from the shadows, being Kagura Mikazuchi.**

" **K-Kagura…" the requip user stammered, closing her hands into fists as she was stunned.**

" **I want the war to end too, Erza," her friend said, going up to the Magister's side, "but I doubt that taking their Fleet Admiral will convince the Marines to stop fighting," she confessed, much to shock of the others, minus Law as he remained composed.**

" **This isn't good…" Rogue muttered as sweat began dripping down from his head.**

" **What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Luffy suddenly screamed towards the sword magic user, much to everyone's surprise, "If Zoro knew you were against us, what would he-?!"**

" **I'd agree with her," a voice suddenly interjected, making his pupils shrink out of disbelief as he saw his green haired crewmate jump in, landing beside his girlfriend and their group leader, "Luffy, we're pirates," he stated, pulling out one of his three katanas, "That's why the Marines are after us," he mentioned as his captain gritted his teeth in frustration.**

" **And who's to say that sending you back will stop all this?!" Naruto yelled angrily, "Rainbow, Genos, and…" he tried to list off, but stopped as he grimaced, "They're not pirates, and they still got hurt!" he exclaimed, clenching his extremities tightly.**

" **I don't like it either, Naruto," another voice admitted as he turned and gasped to see Sasuke Uchiha sitting upon one of the ships, standing up and leaping down to his comrades, "Luffy's my teammate," he continued, "but I can't just sit by as the worlds we're trying to protect are being destroyed by people who claim to be fighting for justice back in theirs," he explained as everyone began cringing at the thought of having to fight him.**

" **Same here," a familiar voice agreed, making Natsu widen his eyes as he saw both Gray Fullbuster and Sting Eucliffe walk out from the shadows, stopping beside their comrades. "After seeing what happened to Genos," the ice mage began, "I'm willing to do anything to stop all this fighting," he stated as an icy aura wafted off from his form. The white dragon slayer said nothing, remembering what had happened to Sunset earlier as he grimaced.**

" **Dammit…" the pink haired man cursed, feeling all the more wary about the opponents they were to face.**

" **If you attempt to leave, we will stop you," Rook stated resolutely, narrowing his eyes onto the captain of the Heart Pirates, who let out a breath of air in exasperation.**

" **Quit trying to make this about something else," he responded, much to the surprise of everyone in the area, "What happened to Shimmer wasn't my fault, nor was it Eucliffe's," he explained, making the Sabertooth guildmaster widen his eyes in surprise, while the Magister clenched his teeth tightly, "She made the choice to fight Kizaru on her own," he finished, getting into a ready stance. The Revonnahgander trembled in rage, remembering the sight of his girlfriend in the hospital as she was wrapped in bandages and hooked up to several machines, needing immediate treatment for her injuries while in her comatose state.**

" **How dare you…" he uttered, suddenly running forward.**

" **Hey, wait!" Gray cried out, going after him with the rest of his teammates.**

" **Huh," Law scoffed as he took a step forward, "Let's go," he said to his comrades, who immediately started stepping out before running alongside him, about to go up against their fellow Omni Force members in an all-out battle.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **Expect a lot of angst in this story, especially concerning Law, Rook, and Sunset. I'm planning on making this a sort of anime-like story with an opening and an ending like most series, just to make it seem all the more entertaining. Twenty chapters is no easy feat, but I can promise you that once it starts, it'll be amazing to read.**

 **Until next time, I'll see ya later!**


	7. EPISODE III PART I

**Hello everyone! Last time on "Compassion", we left off with Raya getting captured and heading off to what appears to be Malgax's base! Will she be all right? Let's find out!**

 **COMPASSION**

"Ugh…" Raya groaned as her eyes slowly began to flutter open. Her vision was blurred for the moment, but she could hear the sounds of beeping electronics all around her.

' _What's… going on…?_ ' she asked inwardly as her thoughts too had become slow.

"THE SUBJECT IS ONLY RADIATING A MERE FOUR PERCENT OF HER CAPABLE ENERGY," a robotic voice stated as she could only listen in.

"MALGAX HAS SAID THAT THE SUBJECT HAS YET TO EXPERIENCE SOMETHING THAT WOULD CAUSE HER ENERGY TO REACT EVEN FURTHER," another voice explained as more beeps and buzzes were heard by the girl, "HE WILL MAKE THE GIRL UNLEASH HER ENERGY HIMSELF," it finished as the teen finally found her vision, gasping to see where she was. Within the center of a dark room with red lines all across the walls and floor, she looked to see that there were several Vilgaxian droids and drones in there, all appearing to be at work as they were typing upon holographic keyboards or analyzing data on the large screens, showing a bunch of graphs and charts.

' _What is all this?_ ' she asked, trying to move her legs, only to find herself unable to. She looked down to see both of her feet encased in metal cuffs, along with her arms as she couldn't view her hands. She grunted and squirmed to try and free herself, catching the attentions of the robots as they looked to see her trapped within the metal ring that the restraints were attached to, floating over a pedestal.

"THE SUBJECT HAS AWOKEN," one of them noted, walking up to her as she cringed in fright.

"I SHALL ALERT MALGAX," another said, heading out towards one of the walls, which suddenly opened to reveal a pathway, retracting like goo, "NOW THAT THE SUBJECT IS CONSCIOUS, HE WILL NOT HAVE TO CONCERN HIMSELF WITH THE BATTLE IN OMNITRIX CITY," it mentioned as it left the room, causing the wall to reform with a squelch. The Tennyson girl just trembled upon hearing its words, focusing solely on the last few ones.

"Wh-What's happening in the city?" she asked with a nervous stutter, biting her bottom lip. None of the droids and drones responded, walking out towards the walls that opened up for them as well. "Hey!" she yelled, trying to get their attentions, but to no avail as they had left, "Dammit…" she cursed while gritting her teeth, "What the heck is going on?" she questioned quietly, concerned for her family and her friends.

"GAH!" Kevin Levin yelped loudly as he tumbled across the ground, coated in metal as he was with his son.

"Dad!" he cried out, rushing over as he sat back up and groaned. Suddenly, the two found themselves surrounded completely by Vilgaxian drones as they were about their lasers at them. Several pink discs of energy then flew in without warning, striking the robots and causing them to blow up in bursts of smoke, falling in heaps to the ground. The two hybrid Osmosians blinked in surprise before turning around to see Gwen Levin floating down towards them.

"Are you all right?" she asked, seeing her husband lose the absorbed metal over his form as she touched the ground and went over to check on him.

"Yeah…" he answered while standing back up with a grunt, "What about the others?" he questioned as more drones began hovering down towards them.

"They're fine," the freckled woman responded as a pinkish aura enveloped her hands, "These guys are pretty easy to take out, you know," she mentioned with a smirk, causing the leader of the Rooters to blush in embarrassment while gritting his teeth. In the meantime, their child saw oncoming onslaught of robots, looking back down at the ground as he clenched his fists tightly.

' _I can't just stand here and act scared when she's in trouble!_ ' he inwardly declared, suddenly morphing his body and catching the attentions of his parents.

"Devlin?!" his mother exclaimed out of surprise as he transformed into his monstrous form.

"I thought I told you-!"

"Ground me later, dad!" the formerly ponytailed boy yelled, interjecting Kevin's sentence, "I'm not sitting on the sidelines when our city's being attacked!" he stated, suddenly flying up and forming his Petrosapien-like arm into a blade, using it to slice through the drones like a knife through butter.

"Whoa," his father uttered in surprise, blinking rapidly.

"He is _our_ son after all," the hybrid Anodite stated as she floated upwards, turning to face her beloved, "Go make sure the rest of the citizens didn't get caught up in all this," she told him, flying off to assist her son before he could respond. He merely let out a heavy sigh, running in the opposite direction while looking around for stragglers. Elsewhere in the city, a creature with the body of a Vaxusaurian with the features of a Tetramand was rampaging through several droids, smashing them into the ground. His skin was two toned, with mostly red while his torso and chest were a tannish color. He had four brawny arms with gloves on his hands, and spikes were on his arms and head. In terms of clothes, he had a white belt with a green stripe, along with pants that went above it. To top it off, his head was shaped like Four Arms' with his facial features and Humungousaur's nose. The Biomnitrix was located upon the green sash around him as he grabbed another robot, slamming him against the ground.

"Huh…" he breathed, gritting his teeth together as he stood up. All of a sudden, more droids were about to pounce on him, but were struck by green laser beams, exploding into pieces. Seeing their metallic parts fall onto the ground enticed the hybrid extraterrestrial to turn around and see Chrono Spanner float down thanks to the propulsion boosters on his boots, landing before him.

"Kenny…" he began to the masked hero in an angered tone, causing him to immediately hold up his hands in a placating manner.

"I know, I know!" he repeated pleadingly, "I'm grounded for two more months after all this…" he grumbled as the fusion alien blinked out of surprise, "Mom told me to get something to use to defend myself," he mentioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Right…" his transformed father muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes towards him.

"Babe!" a familiar voice called out, getting their attentions as they looked to see Rainbow coming down towards them, having pony ears, a long ponytail, wings, and cerulean skin; all of which disappeared as she touched the ground, "Rook and I got everyone in the city accounted for," she said to the Vaxusaurian/Tetramand hybrid, noticing her son in his armor, "Thanks for helping your dad for me, Kenny," she told him with a small smile, much to the surprise of the morphed Omni Force leader, but he disregarded it as he looked at her seriously.

"You should head out to the bunker," he advised to her, "I don't want you getting involved in all this," he added with a concerned expression, causing her to appear downcast.

"Uh… there might be a problem…" the younger hero chimed in, making them perk up as they saw several drones and droids approaching them. Both he and his extraterrestrial parent got into battle ready stances, while the rainbow haired woman glanced up at the sky, seeing the giant, red and black spaceship floating overhead.

' _Raya… what do they want with you?_ ' she asked, biting her bottom lip out of frustration.

 **EPISODE III PART I**

"Ergh…!" the Tennyson girl grunted as she squirmed around, still unable to move due to her restraints, "Dammit…" she cursed, looking downcast as she glanced at the floor.

' _I guess they must be attacking the city…_ ' she noted to herself, sweating as she kept on trying to free herself, ' _but why do they have ME captive?_ ' she asked inwardly, narrowing her eyes while thinking about it. All of a sudden, the sound of a sickening suction with a squelch caught her attention as she looked up to see the Mechamorph-armored Vilgaxian entering the room, appearing ominously before her. She grimaced out of fright, but kept her composure as she glared at him.

"So, the doc's in the house…" she muttered jokingly with a smirk, "Here for my physical?" she guessed in a mocking tone while still eyeing him sharply. He merely narrowed his own eyes at her, walking up slowly before stopping before his prisoner.

"Heh," he chuckled in a somewhat electronic-sounding voice, causing her to gulp out of fright, "A humorous yet clever tongue," he noted as he pulled up two separate holographic screens, checking the data and graphs upon both of them.

"Care to explain why _I'm_ here?" the brunette haired girl questioned with an angered expression in her eyes, "And what's going on in Omnitrix City?!" she demanded, gritting her teeth together.

"You have no need to concern yourself with your family and friends," he replied, much to her surprise as she blinked, "They have likely dealt with over half of my available army," he explained while making both screens disappear in order to pull up a bigger one, moving it over in order for her to view what was upon it as well.

"What do you want with me?" she asked nervously, letting drops of sweat roll down from her head.

"It appears you've only radiated four percent of your capable energy as of now…" he pointed out, not paying her any attention as she blinked in confusion, "Clearly, you haven't been able to experience anything that would fully expose that energy…" he mentioned as she clenched her teeth tightly.

"What are you talking about?!" she questioned angrily, still trying to squirm free of her bonds. He merely glanced back at her, letting off a small chuckle.

"You don't even realize that you've had it all along, do you?" he inquired as she widened her eyes in surprise.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered, becoming all the more nervous as Malgax walked back to her.

"Tell me something," he advised while eyeing her closely, "have you experienced a moment in your life where you were able to show the truest part of yourself?" he asked, making her arch an eyebrow.

"I-I…" she stammered, unable to respond as her fear was starting to settle in.

"You have Equestrian magic, Raya," the villainous being told her, holding his hands together behind his back as he walked up to her once again, "However," he continued as she was completely stunned, "the reason you don't seem to be aware of this magic is because you've fully experienced a powerful moment where you exposed that true part of yourself onto others," he explained, "At least… not one that you remember…" he muttered, causing her to gasp in surprise, "Shall we take a look at those memories?" he suggested, pulling up multiple images on the holographic screen as she cringed in fright. Back in the city, several drones and droids had been destroyed, with sparks emerging from their busted forms as Fourmungousaur, Kenny, and Rainbow loomed over them. The former of the three transformed back into Ben in a green flash of light, looking up at the battleship that was floating over the city.

"I can't believe he sent those bots just to distract us from Raya…" he noted while seeing the damage caused by them, "What the hell is he planning to do with her?" he asked as his fists were clenched tightly.

"Dad, you should go and get her out of there," Kenny recommended, catching his parents' attentions as he walked up to them, "There's not many drones left, so we'll meet up with you later," he promised, getting into a ready stance.

"Babe…" the rainbow haired woman began as her husband looked over at her, "go get our daughter back," she said with a resolute look in her eyes, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he reassured soon afterwards, crossing his Biomnitrix gauntlets, "I'll make sure of it," he declared as a bright flash of green emitted from the devices upon his arms, enticing the other two there to shield their eyes from its glow. When it dissipated, it revealed as a robotic humanoid with a torso of an Atomaton, but was a Celestiansapien's height and shape. His head was in a pointed shape with eyebrows fused that were shaped like a spike atop his head, including a brawny chin. His shoulders and arms had green bubbles of energy floating around within them, while the rest of his form was black with star-like lights upon him. The rest of his body was similar to that of the omnipotent being, but included details of the other extraterrestrial, while the hourglass symbol was upon his chest.

"Malgax is gonna get it," he stated, suddenly rocketing up towards the red and black ship.

"Go get 'em, babe," his wife responded quietly as she smiled.

"Mom!" her armored son cried out, catching her attention as she looked to see him punching a few oncoming droids back as more were inbound. He was about to be attacked by them when all of a sudden, Rainbow raced by in her Equestrian form, having smashed their enemies to pieces in an instant.

"Don't you _dare_ lay your hands on my son," she advised with a determined glare in her eyes.

"Whoa," Kenny uttered out of disbelief, quickly flying over to join his parent in the fray.

 **X**

White smoke was building up on the holographic screen that both Raya and her captor were viewing, hearing multiple grunts while watching.

"What… is this?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"June twentieth, two thousand and eighteen," the Mechamorph-armored Vilgaxian responded exactly, "Though you were born later," he continued while narrowing his eyes onto her, " _this_ was one of the moments that led to your mother's retirement…" he noted, making her gasp in realization as she looked back at the footage. She then saw her mother in her younger years being punched by a familiar face that had stitches across the left side of it.

"Smoker…" she uttered in realization, recognizing the vice admiral's white hair as the playback stopped.

"His attack on your mother left her almost dead from the carbon monoxide she had to deal with," Malgax noted as his arms were behind his back, "As a matter of fact," he continued, "she spent three months requiring an inhaler in order to stabilize her breathing," he told his captive, "It was as if she had been smoking for a long while," he added, causing the Tennyson to grit her teeth angrily.

"So?!" she exclaimed, "What does telling me about my mom's past have to do with me?!" she asked out of fury, squirming once again in her restraints.

"Have you ever seen your mother fight?" he questioned in reply as she perked up, "She may have been able to recover from the damage she suffered," he kept going while another image came up on the screen, being of the Omni Force Tower's kitchen and dining room, "but she never fought again after this…" he stated, pressing the image as a video started playing, "September sixth, two thousand and twenty," he mentioned, causing the prisoner to gasp in shock with widened eyes.

"N-No…" she stuttered, trembling in place, "St-Stop it…" she begged as tears were forming in her eyes. Rainbow then appeared on the screen, donning a black tank top and denim jeans as her hair had become much shorter. Her torso was also slightly puffed out as she was drinking a small glass of water.

" _Rainbow?_ " a voice suddenly questioned, causing the brunette haired girl to yelp as she recognized it.

"Please stop…" she pleaded with a contorted expression on her face. However, the video kept on playing, revealing a familiar woman walking into the room as she was wearing one piece outfit of red, blue, white, and yellow, having a lasso and a shield upon her person.

" _What do you want, Diana?_ " the rainbow haired woman asked as she approached her.

" _Where's your husband?_ " she questioned in response, " _The League would like to speak with him about what happened tonight,_ " she told her as a serious expression was in her eyes.

" _He's not gonna talk with you,_ " the Omni Force member stated as a reply, setting her glass down on the countertop, " _The last thing he needs to worry about aside from two of his friends getting hurt, is you guys taking the ones responsible for doing that,_ " she explained, folding her arms over her chest.

" _Rainbow, he has no right to-!_ "

" _Fair game, Diana!_ " she shouted in interjection before she could finish, " _Deadshot and those others were on OUR turf when this happened,_ " she stated with a piercing glare, " _And if you think just because they're too dangerous for us to keep,_ " she continued resolutely, " _I wonder how they got out in the first place…_ " she finished, causing Wonder Woman to sigh deeply.

" _Get Ben here NOW,_ " she ordered as she disregarded the exchange.

" _I'm not doing shit,_ " the pregnant woman responded while gritting her teeth. In almost an instant after her remark, she was struck in the face by a ferocious right hook by the Justice League member, causing Raya to grimace in fright as she turned her head away, still hearing the sounds of breaking glass and grunts in the meantime.

"Painful, isn't it?" Malgax guessed as she saw her holding back tears, "Your mother didn't fight back not only because she was pregnant with your brother," he kept going, "but also because she didn't want _this_ to happen…" he told her, enticing her to look back at the screen, gasping to see the rainbow haired woman with the lasso around her neck, glowing a bright gold as she was grimacing out of agony, having several bruises across her face and arms.

" _Tell me the truth!_ " the Amazonian demanded, tightening her grip on the rope, " _Where is Ben?!_ " she asked angrily. Rainbow just looked over to her right and widened her eyes, not uttering but a single word.

" _Raya…_ " she said, starting to tear up. Diana blinked in surprise and looked over as well, gasping to see a little girl wearing a sky blue onesie and had short brown hair.

" _Leave mommy alone!_ " she exclaimed while being all teary eyed. The video then stopped as the Mechamorph-armored Vilgaxian pressed the screen with his hand, causing it to vanish. He then went over to the Tennyson girl, looking at her defeated and scarred expression.

"That was the moment your element of compassion was discovered," he stated to her as she seemed unresponsive, "But by that time, you were too young to activate your magic," he explained, narrowing his eyes onto her, "I believed that making you relive this moment would trigger it somehow," he continued, "but it appears that it has yet to occur," he noted, putting his hands behind his back as he walked towards the walls, which opened up for him, "I suppose killing a family member may activate it…" he suggested, leaving the room. The only sound that emanated from Raya was a defeated sob, as tears fell from her eyes onto the floor, reflecting to reveal the front part of her hair turning red, yellow, and blue.

 **END**

 **Poor Raya… A tough past can really leave a few scars and change everything. Who would've thought, huh? Anyways, I hope you can recover from this small surprise as we're making our way into the last few chapters, so stay tuned!**


	8. EPISODE III PART II

**Time for another chapter of "Compassion"! Will we get to see Raya get back into action, while her father's facing Malgax?! Let's find out…**

 **COMPASSION**

An explosion suddenly occurred within the Chimera Hammer, as smoke billowed out from the walls. Atomic-X then walked out from it, having his fists clenched while walking through the seemingly empty halls of the vessel.

"Anyone home?" he asked, stopping for a moment to look around and spot nothing in sight, much to his confusion as he arched an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes while trekking onward, awaiting some form of sneak attack as he kept a stoic expression upon his face. All of a sudden, his ears caught the sound of something buzzing loudly, enticing him to instantly turn and fire off a beam of green, starry energy to counter an oncoming blast of red light, creating an explosion of smoke that enveloped the whole area. When the veil finally subsided, the Atomaton/Celestialsapien hybrid widened his eyes to see Malgax standing there, having his right arm morphed into a cannon-like blaster that had smoke emerging from.

"Hello, Tennyson," he greeted, transforming his extremity back to normal, "It's been seventeen years, hasn't it?" he inquired, narrowing his eyes onto him.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" the fusion extraterrestrial asked, ignoring his rather unexpected welcome.

"Don't worry," his enemy responded, holding out his right hand, "She'll be released once her magic is fully activated," he stated as the hero blinked in surprise.

"I don't get what you're blabbering about…" he muttered while getting into a ready stance, "but I do _know_ that my daughter's gonna get out," he declared, forming a sphere of starry energy upon his hands.

"Oh, I know that all too well…" the Mechamorph-armored Vilgaxian pointed out, morphing both of his hands into energy blades. Back down in the city, several pieces of destroyed drones and droids lied upon the streets as Rainbow, Kenny, Kevin, Gwen, and Devlin overlooked them.

"Please tell me that's it…" the latter of the group pleaded, breathing heavily as he transformed back into his normal state, "I don't think we can hold on for another wave of these things…" he added as his mother placed her left hand onto his shoulder, catching his attention.

"The Plumbers should be here soon with reinforcements," she reassured to him, "It's just that they were ambushed by these droids before they could respond quick enough…" she mentioned, narrowing her eyes up at the large ship that loomed over them.

"And they're the reason we couldn't get to the ship right away since they came to us…" the armored boy mentioned.

"Well, let's clear the rest of 'em out and get to Ben," the rainbow haired woman stated, cracking her knuckles as she stepped forward before the group.

"Rainbow, are you okay?" the short haired sorceress asked, "You seem a little more ticked than usual…" she pointed out somewhat nervously to her.

"Gee, ya think?" she responded sarcastically, much to their surprise, "Once we're done here," she began, getting into a ready stance, "I'm gonna go up to that ship and get my daughter back," she declared, suddenly dashing out in an instant. In the blink of an eye, she smashed dozens of drones to pieces, shocking her allies as their eyes widened.

"Whoa," Kevin uttered, blinking rapidly with everyone else.

"Come on," his wife beckoned, floating upwards as she caught their attentions, "The sooner we can take out all of these guys," she started to say, "the sooner we can help Ben get Raya," she stated, flying off to assist her cousin in-law.

"Right!" Kenny agreed, heading after her with his best friend. The leader of the Rooters stayed behind for a moment, glancing back up at the red and black Chimera Hammer.

' _Good luck, Ben,_ ' he inwardly said, racing off into the distance of the streets.

 **EPISODE III PART II**

"HAH!" Atomic-X exclaimed as he fired several beams of starry energy from his hands towards Malgax, who deflected them all away with his blades, transforming his left arm into a shield, rushing to try and ram into his enemy with it. He quickly readied his right fist, swinging it out to counter the attack, sending his foe back as he slid across the floor.

"Heh…" he chuckled, forming his right hand into a cannon-like weapon as it buzzed loudly. The fusion extraterrestrial readied his energy within his hands, shooting it out in a beam of starry light. At the same moment, the Mechamorph-armored Vilgaxian fired his own blast, countering the opposing one in a huge explosion of smoke.

"Gr…" the Atomaton/Celestialsapien hybrid growled out of frustration, "Give it up, Malgax!" he demanded angrily, "You're up against Atomix and Alien X combined," he pointed out as the veil cleared, revealing his opponent's dark red eyes.

"Oh, I'm not planning on winning…" he muttered with a laugh, much to his confusion, "I just plan on killing you for her," he said, forming a jetpack upon his back and flying out at him. Before he could even react, he was grasped by the villain and rocketed into a wall, yelping in pain. However, he locked his hands together, bringing them down to strike him right on the back, sending him down onto the floor. As he recovered while trying to get back up with a grunt, his adversary vanished in a flash of green, reappearing beside him and kicking him away. He then teleported again, coming down onto the heinous being with several punches and kicks, gritting his teeth in the meantime.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, YOU MONSTER!" he ordered, slamming him against the metal walls as he looked to be in unbearable pain.

"Heheheh…" he laughed evilly, causing Atomic-X to blink out of surprise, "Like I said," he began as the walls suddenly oozed out tentacle-like appendages, grasping him by the arms and legs as his grimaced in realization, "killing you will complete my work," he told him, morphing his right arm into an energy blade and using it to pierce the Biomnitrix symbol at his foe's chest.

"GAAAHHHHH!" he screamed in agony as red electricity sparked from his body wildly. Meanwhile, his daughter was seeing the battle upon a holographic screen, while her eyes were filled with tears.

"D-Dad…" she stammered, struggling to hold back her sobs as the water in her eyes dripped down to the floor.

' _It's all my fault…_ ' she said to herself as her hair was becoming streaks of red, yellow, and blue, ' _The reason mom stopped fighting for the Omni Force…_ ' she recalled, ' _The reason Kenny keeps getting the cold shoulder from mom and dad…_ ' she added, while her skin started to become a light cerulean, ' _And the reason dad's about to die…_ ' she finished, sniffling as something upon her back began to glow, ' _They cared about me so much…_ ' she noted inwardly as all of a sudden, wings sprang out from her back, and pony ears emerged from her head, ' _and I won't let any of them die!_ ' she declared through thought, having her hair become completely streaked in red, yellow, and blue. All of a sudden, her restraints opened, allowing her to fall down to the ground in a small shriek as she landed upon her hands and knees.

"What the heck?" she questioned, looking back up at where she was held, wondering what had happened. However, she disregarded it as she looked at her hands, gasping as she saw her new cerulean skin upon them. "Whoa…" she uttered, glancing back to see her long ponytail of red, yellow, and blue, along with her new wings.

' _Is this… my magic?_ ' she inwardly guessed, standing up while closing her hands into fists.

"GAH!" a voice exclaimed in agony, catching her attention as she looked back up at the holographic screen, widening her eyes to see green light emerging from the Atomaton/Celestialsapien hybrid's body.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, immediately flying up and dashing over to one of the walls, which suddenly opened, allowing her to leave into the hallways, not noticing the blue light that glowed from her former bonds. Meanwhile, in a flash of luminosity, Ben had transformed back to his human state, breathing heavily as the appendages released him, letting him fall down to his hands and knees.

"Hmph," Malgax scoffed as the red and black tentacle-like forms retracted back into the wall. The left Biomnitrix gauntlet sparked with red electricity as its user grunted out of agony. "That fusion transformation of yours…" he muttered, enticing his foe to perk up, "Was that a result of working alongside that Slimebiote?" he inquired as he gritted his teeth in frustration, "Or perhaps a few of your Omni Force allies inspired you to try such methods…" he guessed, narrowing his eyes onto the bearded man, "Either way," he continued, morphing both of his hands into energy blades, "it didn't help you in the end…" he noted while bringing both red swords above his head, about to swing them down onto him.

"Get away from my dad!" a voice suddenly yelled, followed by a loud thud. Recognizing it, the hero perked up and widened his eyes to see his daughter punching the heinous being right in the face with her right fist, sending him flying back across the hall, tumbling across the floor upon landing on it.

"R-Raya?" he stammered out of surprise, standing back up as she came down from midair.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked before he could say anything, noticing the red sparks of electricity emerging from the left gauntlet, "Your watch…" she uttered with a look of shock on her face.

"It's fine," he reassured to her, putting his hands onto her shoulders, "More importantly, are you all right?" he questioned out of concern, causing her to smile.

"I'm okay," she responded as her pony ears sheepishly flopped down.

"Heh…" their enemy chuckled, catching their attentions as they turned to see him stand back up, reforming both of his extremities, "So it seems you finally awakened it…" he pointed out to the Tennyson girl, much to her surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ben asked, closing his hands into fists.

"He means my magic," the now half-rainbow haired girl answered, making him blink out of astonishment, "He kidnapped me to try and get me to activate it," she mentioned, stepping forward while cracking her knuckles, "and he's gonna regret doing that…" she grumbled while narrowing her eyes onto him.

"Now that it's appeared," he began with another chuckle, morphing his arm into a cannon-like blaster, "I have no more need for you…" he stated, aiming it towards them, suddenly firing a red beam from it. However, the winged girl quickly pushed her father away and dashed towards her enemy in an instant, much to his shock as his eyes widened.

"Think twice, Malgax," she quipped, kicking him into a wall with her right leg, "You just gave me my mom's speed," she added as she raced down and landed several punches to his torso. He growled before smacking her away with his right arm, about to fire another beam at her. Suddenly, a pale green crystal spike shot out from the floor, slashing him at the arm as he yelled out of pain. The cerulean skinned girl was a bit surprised, but then turned to see that her parent had transformed into a crystalline being with a black tank top-like shirt that had a large green stripe down the middle, a green belt that had the Biomnitrix symbol upon it, and black pants down to his feet, where green was on the soles of them. He had shoved his fist into the surface, smirking as several spikes came out and slammed into his foe, sending him crashing through the wall into an empty room.

"Nice one, dad!" Raya complimented, floating beside the Petrosapien.

"Thanks," he replied out of gratitude, "It might not be a fusion," he continued while punching his left hand excitedly, "but it's still a classic!" he declared with a grin.

"Well, why not show me how the old schools do it?" his daughter suggested jokingly as she flew in, striking their lone opponent with several kicks, knocking him back before he could recover. Diamondhead smiled at the girl's tenacity, forming his right arm into a crystal blade before jumping in and attacking his enemy alongside her. He could barely get back on his feet as they kept hitting him over and over, causing him to keel over onto his knees. The half-rainbow haired girl was about to land a ferocious axe kick to his head in order to finish things off, but he merely narrowed his eyes and growled, planting his hands against the ground as the red lines glowed ominously. All of a sudden, tentacle-like appendages of red and black sprang forth and latched onto her in a yelp, flinging her away into a wall, which she slid down from while groaning.

"Raya!" her transformed father exclaimed out of fright, letting out a battle cry as he charged towards Malgax, readying his blade. The Mechamorph-armored Vilgaxian formed an energy sword upon his right hand, avoiding the oncoming attack just in time to slice his foe's arm off. "GAH!" he screamed in agony as his detached blade slid across the floor. Fortunately, his hand started to slowly regenerate as he grasped his appendage with clenched teeth.

"I once required your Omnitrix to rule the universe…" his adversary pointed out, aiming his sword towards him, while the Tennyson girl got up, noticing the crystal blade, "Now I have no need for you…" he stated, lifting his weapon up in an attempt to behead him with it.

"NO!" the teenager shouted, dashing out and grabbing the crystal blade, closing her eyes as she swung it out just as the alien hero was about to be struck. All of a sudden, the sound of something getting pierced echoed the room, followed by silence. In a green flash of light, Ben turned back to normal with both of his arms intact, breathing heavily before looking up to see what happened, gasping at the sight. His daughter opened her eyes slowly, widening them to see that she had stabbed her enemy at the chest with the sharp blade, as he had ceased all movement for the moment.

"A-Augh…" he groaned, falling over onto his backside in a heap, while Raya just trembled.

"Wh-What did I just… do?" she asked as tears filled within her eyes.

 **END**

 **CLIFFHANGER! I'll leave you guys to guess what happens next.**


	9. EPISODE III PART III

**Welcome back to the awesomeness that is "Compassion"! Last time, we saw Raya finally activate her magic to fight with Ben in order to stop Malgax! However, in order to save her father, she had to stab the villain right through the chest! How are things now?!**

 **COMPASSION**

Silence filled the air of the empty room as Raya trembled at the sight of the Malgax lying lifelessly before her with a crystal shard wedged into his chest. His Mechamorph armor oozed off of him slowly, spreading out across the floor to reveal Vilgax groaning in agony before his head suddenly dropped down. Upon hearing it, the Tennyson girl began to whimper, shaking at the thought of what she had just done.

"I-I-I just…" she tried to say, but couldn't as tears started to well up in her eyes. Her father immediately went over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her into an embrace.

"Raya, it's gonna be okay…" he told her in attempt to reassure her, while tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Heheheheheh…" an electronic, male voice cackled, causing them to gasp in surprise as they both looked to see the gooey red and black armor moving over beside the overlord of the Vilgaxians, coming into form as he grew into a broad-shouldered Galvanic Mechamorph, with sharp claws, a pair of spikes atop his head, a face that had only a glowing yellow center in the shape of a ping pong paddle, and a hulking appearance as he loomed over the two humans.

"Wh-What?" the half-rainbow haired girl stuttered out of shock, losing her cerulean skin, wings, long ponytail, and pony ears in a sudden flash of light.

"Malware…" Ben uttered in realization while still holding his child closely, recognizing the villain's red and black color scheme, "You were still alive?" he questioned as he looked over at them.

"Yes," he answered, forming a blade that glowed gold upon his right hand, "After you defeated Vilgax on Galvan Prime, I was able to free us from the encasement we were trapped in," he explained as the Omni Force leader stood back up with the teenager, "However, Vilgax hadn't been weakened enough to the point where I could free myself from him," he continued, "so I had to devise a plan where he and I would finally be separated," he stated as the Biomnitrix bearer narrowed his eyes.

"And that plan involved getting Raya…" he mentioned, "Why?" he asked, while still holding his daughter closely.

"I have… gained interest in the power your wife and now child share," the heinous being answered as his left claw scratched through the floor while approaching his foes, "A great amount of power is released when one first activates that 'magic', yes?" he inquired as the girl being talked about was whimpering out of fright and sadness, " _My_ intention was to have your daughter activate it for my purposes," he said, walking up to them, "And although I still have great interest in your latest Omnitrix model…" he kept going, stopping himself before suddenly turning around, losing the blade upon his hand, "I think I've done enough for now," he admitted, much to the bearded man's surprise as he saw his feet merge with the floor, sinking down into it.

"Hey, hold it!" he demanded, but was too late as he disappeared, causing him to gnash his teeth together in frustration.

"D-Dad…" the Tennyson girl stammered, catching his attention as he saw her trembling his arms, "d-did I… kill him?" she asked, while tears streaked down her cheeks. Her father widened his eyes after hearing her words, turning his head away as he grimaced.

"Come on," he beckoned, walking off with her, "Let's get out of here," he advised, heading back into the hallways of the Chimera Hammer, which launched a pod from it up into the sky.

"What the heck was that?" Devlin asked from below, as he and the others were gathered together around the debris caused by the conflict, which included large amounts of busted droids and drones. His mother closed her eyes, suddenly jerking them open with a gasp, catching everyone's attentions.

"It's Ben!" she exclaimed, pointing skyward and causing the others to look up and see Atomix floating down towards them with Raya in his hands. A beeping sound emerged from the Biomnitrix before he transformed back into his human form in a green flash of light, landing upon the ground.

"Babe!" his wife exclaimed, dashing over to him as her wings, ponytail, pony ears, and cerulean skin all vanished as she came down and embraced him tightly as their daughter's face was dug into her father's chest.

"Thank goodness…" Kenny uttered in relief as he pressed something on the back of his helmet, making it open to reveal his face. Everyone gathered around the family as they were all together, appearing to be happy. Rainbow then let go, blinking in surprise to see her child's new hair.

"Hey, look at you!" she pointed out with a bright smile, having not seen her face yet, "After all these years, you finally-!" Her jubilance for the half-rainbow haired girl's fortune ceased the moment she saw her turn around to reveal the tears in her eyes that streaked down her cheeks.

"M-Mom…" she stammered, much to her shock as she buried herself into her shirt, "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, bawling loudly, while everyone else watched on, stunned and confused.

"What happened, Ben?" Kevin asked, going up to the Omni Force leader, who grimaced as he approached.

"I'll explain later," he answered as he blinked in surprise, "Get that ship down here and have it confiscated," he told him, "And… be sure to take care of the body," he mentioned, folding his arms over his chest as he was reluctant to say anything else.

"B-Body?" the hybrid Osmosian stammered, glancing over to still see Raya crying her eyes out, "Oh god…" he uttered in realization, widening his eyes. The teenager's brother watched the scene in shock, wondering what exactly caused his sister to be so distressed.

 **EPISODE III PART III**

A whole week passed after the incident of Malgax attacking Omnitrix City. Everyone had made it out alive, and the town itself was mostly unharmed by the drones and droids. The Plumbers then went on to release a statement that confirmed Vilgax the Conqueror's death, and that Malware was still alive, now lurking within the depths of the universe. Despite immediate concern for the Mechamorph returning for revenge, the Biomnitrix bearer reassured that he has defeated Malware before and would do so again if the time called for it. Thanks to Azmuth, his left gauntlet was fixed up from being broken by the villain's hand. Unfortunately, that was the only help he could get from the smartest of the Galvans, as he had absolutely no idea what to do about his daughter.

She had shut herself away from everyone after what had happened. Even as her family kept on telling people that the Vilgaxian's demise was not her fault, she never said anything to vouch for it. Rainbow had to deliver her breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the past seven days, and she barely ate any of it, still thinking about the moment that she saved her father by killing the enemy. It was the one thing that her parents never resorted to, even when in a bleak situation. Her expression was becoming colder and more distant from everyone else with each passing day as she sat on her bed. Sunday night then rolled around, with the rest of her family finishing their dinner without her. Kenny took the untouched plate at the table instead of the rainbow haired woman, promising to deliver it to her himself. Once he arrived at her door, he let out a deep breath of air, knocking on it.

"Raya?" he said, trying to get her attention, "It's… me," he uttered nervously as inside, his sister sat up, still curled up into a ball, "Mom made mashed potatoes and some veggies for you…" he mentioned while holding the plate of food upright, "If ya want, we can grab some ice cream later…" he finished, laughing somewhat nervously.

"No thanks," she replied, much to his surprise as his eyes widened, "You can just come in and leave the food on my dresser…" she told him, while he grimaced.

"Hey…" he began, "mom told me about what happened back then with Wonder Woman," he mentioned, making her perk up instantly, "All these years, I thought you were just the favorite because you were the first kid," he confessed, setting the plate down outside of the door, "but that was only because you went through something like that…" he realized, smiling a little.

"Kenny, don't pity me…" the half-rainbow haired girl advised, "I don't deserve it after what I've done to this family…" she mentioned as he gave off a look of surprise, "I made mom retire, I made you the bratty kid you are," she listed off, tensing up as she grasped her legs with her hands, "and now I did the one thing real heroes aren't supposed to do…" she finished, letting a few tears streak down her cheeks.

"But… you're still my hero," her brother suddenly said, making her eyes widen out of shock as she immediately looked towards the door, "Back when I got my Omnitrix, I acted like a jerk to everybody…" he remembered as he glanced at his bare left wrist, "I wanted to prove that I was a real hero," he mentioned while grinning, "but you were the one who always stood up for me, even when I was totally pranking you from time to time," he told her, "So what if you accidentally killed someone?" he questioned rhetorically as she stood up from her bed, "It's not gonna change the fact that you've been a hero to me," he stated, "Or heroine in this case…" he corrected with a chuckle. The door then suddenly slid open, getting his attention as he saw his sister standing before him, letting a little smile come across her lips.

"Thank you, Kenny," she said out of gratitude, embracing him gently, "Even though you're a brat, you're still my brother," she noted to him after letting him go.

"And you're still my sister," he replied, picking up her plate, "Come on," he beckoned, "Maybe if we're lucky, mom and dad'll let us watch a movie before school tomorrow," he suggested, causing her to laugh in agreement before they both headed off together.

 **X**

The next morning, both kids were ready to head back to OCA, as the school had taken a week off to recover from the events of Malgax's attack. Raya got her new hair tied up into a ponytail, grinning in the mirror as she felt as if she looked like her mother.

"Still no word on Malware?" she asked later at the kitchen counter with the rest of her family, looking at a holographic screen that appeared to show local and extraterrestrial news.

"Nope," Ben replied, folding his arms over his chest, "He's likely going to avoid coming back here since he won't be able to fight on even grounds," he explained, "and he's definitely not going to Galvan Prime," he mentioned while sighing in frustration.

"We'll find him, babe," Rainbow chimed in reassuringly, causing her daughter to smile as she was glad to see her like her old self.

"Hey, Kenny," her father suddenly said, catching the attention of the tan skinned boy as he slung the straps of his backpack over his shoulders, "after school, you and I are going out on patrol for a bit," he told him, much to his surprise as he blinked in confusion.

"Wait, what?" he uttered, seeing the bearded man stand up and walk over to him.

"I know you've got that time-shifter belt on you," he pointed out, reaching into the pockets of his pants, "but just in case…" he continued as he pulled out the white, watch-like version of the Omnitrix, making him gasp out of shock.

"Are… you serious?" he asked, taking it with his right hand.

"Serious as I'll ever be," the Biomnitrix bearer answered, "Now do you wanna be a hero or not?" he questioned rhetorically, causing his son to grin before putting the device upon his left wrist, locking it with a click as it pressed against his skin.

"I'll see you after school dad!" he promised, laughing excitedly as he pulled out his hoverboard, exiting quickly.

"Raya-"

"I know mom," the half-rainbow haired girl interrupted, "I'll make sure he doesn't cause trouble and that I do good myself," she told her reassuringly, making her smile and nod. The Tennyson girl then pulled out her own hoverboard, getting onto it and zooming out, looking back at her parents and waving to them with her new MPG in hand. A while later, she and her brother were zooming to school alongside each other, having a bit of a race as the wind rushed through their hair. Suddenly, they both heard a loud boom in the distance, stopping to see a cloud of dust billowing near one of the buildings in the city.

"Uh oh," Kenny uttered out of surprise, "That looks like a dad job," he pointed out, while his sister eyed the cloud as her fists were clenched.

"Hey, brat?" she said, catching his attention as she suddenly threw her duffel bag, which he managed to catch, holding onto it tightly, "Tell the teachers that I might be a little late…" she advised, activating her magic in a flash of light as her cerulean skin, pony ears, long ponytail, and wings all formed upon her body.

"Uh, Raya?" the tan skinned boy muttered out of concern, "Maybe we oughta' just let dad-" His sentence was interjected as he heard the sound of a boom, with only the blue hoverboard being left behind. The new Equestrian magic user zoomed down towards the cloud of smoke, grinning widely as she could now call herself a hero.

 **END**

 **And enter the new heroine that is Raya Dashilee Tennyson! This isn't the end yet though. We've still got an epilogue to get to! But before that, it's time for another sneak peek! This time, we've got "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover", which finally got some footage out! Without further ado, here's the preview!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

" **Hey, are you okay?" Sunset asked worriedly, having noticed her ponytailed friend's distressed cry within her sleep.**

" **It sounded like you were havin' quite the nightmare…" Lector noted as he chimed into the conversation.**

" **I would freak out, too…" Frosch confessed, shaking a little.**

" **Heh…" Twilight laughed nervously, "I'm fine…" she claimed to them. The Omni Force squadron leader wasn't all that convinced, along with the exceeds.**

" **We are gonna have so much fun!" Pinkie exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, interjecting the amber skinned girl's attempt to try and speak with her glasses wearing friend, "We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows!" she explained excitedly with outstretched arms, while the female sitting before them smiled.**

" **Yeah…" Rainbow uttered, catching their attentions as they saw her lean against the back of her seat, "probably not gonna do that…" she said, shaking her head.**

" **Maybe** _ **you're**_ **not…" the puffy haired girl retorted, holding a whole bag of the fluffy, colored goodies, which she pressed against her face with a squeak, nuzzling her cheeks against them.**

" **You doin' okay, Twi?" the rainbow haired girl asked her friend, having heard her scream as well.**

" **I-I'm good…" she stuttered in reply, brushing a strand of her hair back, "How about you?" she questioned, causing the cerulean skinned girl to widen her eyes in surprise towards her, "You seem a lot better than when you came back from Ben's universe…" she mentioned as she grimaced in remembrance, glancing away.**

" **Uh…yeah, yeah…" she repeated in claim with a nervous laugh, sweating a little before she sat back down, having a light blush across her cheeks. Sunset folded her arms over her chest while reminiscing over what she had heard days before the trip from her Omni Force teammate.**

 **FLASHBACK**

" _ **You and Ben did that?!" the red and yellow haired girl questioned in a loud whisper, blushing a mad red, but less than the flushed face that was upon her athletic friend.**_

" _ **Y-Yeah…" she replied, rubbing her right arm behind her back out of nervousness as they were behind the school, "I don't know what came over me…" she confessed while tugging at her short-sleeved jacket, "Maybe it's because I was captured or I didn't want another girl to get him before I could…" she suggested as tears started welling up in her eyes, much to the amber skinned girl's shock, "but now I feel like I made things so much worse…" she admitted, letting out a sob before being embraced by her comrade, who held her close.**_

" _ **Well…" she began somewhat nervously, "I'm not sure how I can help right now…" she told her, placing her hands onto her shoulders, allowing her to wipe the tears from her eyes with her hands, "but thank you for telling me," she said in gratitude, "That's gotta make you feel a little better, right?" she guessed, receiving a simple nod in response from her as she let off a small smile.**_

" _ **Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked seriously out of concern, afraid the story of what she had done would spread across the school.**_

" _ **Promise," the amber skinned girl answered, "At least until you can work up the nerve to tell everyone about it," she mentioned, causing her to tense up a little.**_

" _ **I-I'll try…" she stuttered, evidently afraid to confess about what had happened.**_

 **END FLASHBACK**

" **Everything okay here?" a familiar voice asked, snapping the Omni Force squadron leader out of her thoughts as she saw Luffy's head right beside her, making her and the others gasp in surprise as they saw that he had extended his neck out.**

" **Twilight had a bad dream," Frosch immediately responded with his dopey, happy expression, while Spike growled at the Devil Fruit user.**

" **Bad dream, huh?" he repeated, looking over at the glasses wearing girl, who appeared to be somewhat downcast, "I've been there before…" he added as he glanced up at the roof of the bus with his own depressed expression, "I wouldn't worry though!" he reassured with a wide smile, catching her attention as she looked at him in surprise, "It's just one silly thing!" he pointed out while chuckling cheekily.**

" **Yeah, we know that…" the dog stated with a hard glare towards the pirate, who blinked in surprise before retracting his head back to his body at the back of the bus.**

" **Huh…" the ponytailed girl sighed, knowing that her pet was just being wary of who the teen was as a person.**

" **Hey, Sunset?" Lector chimed in, making her look to see him climb over the back of the seat and jump down onto her lap, "You think you can really get your whole team to have fun on this trip?" he questioned somewhat nervously.**

" **Yeah, I think so," she replied reassuringly, taking him into her arms, "Aside from Sasuke and Sakura," she began to say, looking over at the pair of ninjas who were seated together a few rows in front of them, "I know everyone pretty well," she told him.**

" **But… do you think they'll be able to like each other?" the exceed asked worriedly, "I mean… you saw how Spike treats Luffy…" he mentioned.**

" **He's just being protective," the red and yellow haired girl responded, rubbing the top of his head gently, making him smile, "We'll be fine," she added.**

" **Attention, students," a resounding voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked out to the front of the bus to see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna looking at them, wearing camping gear over their forms, "we're almost there," the older of the two noted to them, "But before we arrive," she continued, "we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip," she said gratefully.**

" **When we were your age," her sister began, gesturing towards the forested area they were driving through, "we made some of our favorite memories in these woods," she told them, "and we're sure you will, too," she promised with an excited grin.**

" **Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?!" the head of Canterlot High exclaimed with a pump of her fist, enticing everyone to break out into cheers. However, Twilight was a little less exuberant as she was still recovering from her terrifying dream. All of a sudden, a pair of thuds were heard at the back of the bus, causing them to turn and look over to see Sting and Rogue lying against the ground with sickly expressions as they groaned.**

" **Yeah…" they tried to cheer simultaneously, but sounded very unenthusiastic from their ride.**

" **Ah! Rogue!" Rarity shrieked frightfully, cringing a little at the sight of the ponytailed teen's puffed cheeks.**

" **Dragon slayers…" Sunset muttered with a shake of her head, knowing that this would be quite the trip.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **Looks like Twilight's having a rough time with overcoming her inner demons, and dragon slayers are still as motion sick as ever. Let's not forget that the exceeds are now here, too! Be ready to see plenty of hair-raising action in this story!**


	10. EPILOGUE

**Time to wrap up "Compassion" with one last epilogue! I just wanna say thanks to you guys for all the support you've given this story, and I hope you'll bear with me as I'm going to be very busy keeping my grades up in college. Don't worry, you'll see plenty more stories in the future, but I need you to understand that I will only be producing small things from time to time.**

 **With all that said and done, let's wrap this up!**

 **COMPASSION**

"Grounded?!" an astonished Leslie Ketchum exclaimed, blinking rapidly out of shock after hearing the story from her friend. She, Rachael Hagane, and Raya were gathered together in the latter's room as she sat up from her bed.

"Yep," she replied with a mere grin, "As soon as we finished taking down Fistrick's mecha suit army," she continued, remembering the bout, "I totally got chewed out by the Plumbers and my parents," she told them.

"And they grounded you?" the requip user inquired, still somewhat stunned as she arched an eyebrow.

"Technically, they just confined me to the tower for the whole weekend, while they're going out to Bellwood with Kenny," she explained in response, "but yeah," she concurred while smiling.

"But… still…" the Pokémon trainer uttered out of disbelief as she shared a look with the scarlet haired teen, "To think you of all people would get… grounded…" she noted, scratching at her cheek sheepishly.

"It actually feels kinda good," the Tennyson girl admitted, standing up, "Thanks to having my magic now," she kept going, "my mom's out of retirement, my brother's getting the attention he needs," she listed off while smiling, "and now the Omni Force's got one new member," she finished as she showed off her MPG.

"Welcome back, Raya," her best friend said, trotting over to her and putting her left arm around her shoulders, causing her to blush slightly. The white haired girl grinned at their interaction, but then suddenly took notice of a faint glow beside her, seeing the egg that she had given the new Equestrian magic user was radiating light.

"Hey, hey!" she shrieked, catching the attentions of the other two as they looked to see her pointing at the soon to be hatched creature. Its owner gasped, immediately rushing over and removing the glass covering, allowing it to take in air as it shook wildly. Without warning, it emitted the brightest luminosity, enticing the girls to close their eyes. When they opened them back up, they smiled to see the being before them. It was a male Tepig, whose eyelids were closed until he perked up, blinking to see the three people before him.

"P-Pig?" he stuttered in confusion, looking around the room.

"It's a Tepig!" Leslie exclaimed excitedly with sparkling blue eyes, "Ooh, he's so cute!" she added as Rachael arched an eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest.

"How do you know he's a boy?" she asked curiously.

"Woman's intuition," the Pokémon trainer gloated in reply, placing her hands at her hips.

"That's rich coming the 'woman' with no boobs…" the Hagane girl retorted, struggling to contain her laughter as her friend gnashed her teeth together angrily.

"Oh, you wanna go?!" she guessed out of rage, having a tick mark appear upon her forehead. As the two of them bickered back and forth, Raya picked up the Fire type from the cushion his egg used to be upon, holding him in her arms.

"Tep?" he oinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"My name's Raya, Tepig," the Tennyson girl replied with a grin, "I'm gonna be your friend," she added, causing him to cry out happily, letting puffs of fire out from his nose, "Heh, heh!" she giggled, keeping him close to her, "Hey," she said, catching the attentions of her human friends as they stopped arguing for the moment, "why don't we do some training together?" she suggested, making them both perk up in surprise.

"Sounds good to me!" the white haired girl agreed with an excited smile on her face, "I'll meet up with ya in the training room!" she called out, exiting through the sliding door. The requip user was about to follow her out, reaching the doorway.

"Oh, Rachael?" her best friend uttered, getting her attention, "Thanks for the rain check back then," she told her in gratitude, blushing a little upon remembering her kiss, "I'm… not sure if I can repay you, but-"

"It's fine, Raya," she interjected with a smile, "Seeing you happy is more than enough for me," she confessed as her face showed off a tint of pink. The two then exited the room together, ready to have an exciting weekend.

 **EPILOGUE**

Somewhere within a void of red and black, Malware walked upon the earth littered with rubble, appearing to hold something within both of his hands as he was heading towards a large pyramid-like structure. There, a familiar figure in Eon had his own extremities together behind his back, smirking upon seeing the Mechamorph.

"Took you long enough," he said to him upon his arrival, "It's unfortunate that we had to sacrifice Vilgax for our plan to succeed," he added, causing him to sigh deeply.

"Is the helix ready?" he asked, ignoring his words.

"Of course," the time walker replied, heading with him into the edifice. At the center of it lied a smaller pyramid-like structure with red lines glowing upon it.

"Eighteen years I was trapped within that shell and then forced to merge with Vilgax…" the behemoth muttered, going over to the two rods and placing bright blue and orange lights within them respectively, "I know that Tennyson has grown to the point where I can't possibly defeat him myself," he admitted, grasping both structures with his hands, "but that's all about to change…" he finished as the red lines upon him ominously. Electricity crackled and sizzled all over the place as other being in the room watched on with an evil smile, seeing black goop ooze out from the columns, both with lines along their bodies in separate colors of blue and orange.

"This time… Tennyson will lose…" he uttered confidently, pulling an MPG out from his coat, as it glowed a dark red.

 **END**

 **Looks like Raya couldn't get her payback on Rachael just yet. Oh well! I hope you guys really enjoyed the story because I'm glad I finally got to write something about one of my original characters for a change. Raya was an inspiration that spurred many new story ideas for me, some of which have been put on hold for the moment as I need time to develop them.**

 **In the meantime, I'm sure you're all excited for "The Mega Protocol" to get back into action! Now we're taking a look at Ash's story involving his Charizard, but there's more to it than just the Mega Evolution of his Pokémon. Here's why! P.S. SPOILER FOR "Volcanion & The Mechanical Marvel"!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

" **Sweetie, are you okay?" Delia asked as she walked into her son's room, seeing him lying face down on his bed, buried into his pillow while still wearing his regular clothes.**

" **Yeah, I'm fine…" he claimed as his voice was muffled by the plush surface he lied upon.**

" **I know that's not true, Ash," his mother responded, enticing him to lift his head up and look over at her. He sat up, revealing his downcast expression as he glanced down at the floor. The woman sat down beside him while at the doorway, Mr. Mime and Pikachu peeked in and listened in on their conversation. "I don't understand what's bothering you so much…" the female of the two confessed, "You won the Kalos League, saved the region from disaster, and even made a lot of new friends…" she listed off as he clenched the sheets of his bed tightly, biting his bottom lip, "And yet you seem so depressed…" she finished, looking to see him let out a breath of air.**

" **I guess so…" he concurred as he took a moment to blink, "Mom, do you think you would ever feel guilty if someone cried because of you?" he asked, much to her surprise as she lightly gasped.**

" **Wh-Where's this coming from?" she questioned with a stutter, becoming a bit more concerned. A light blush came across the Pokémon trainer's cheeks as he was reluctant to immediately respond.**

" **A girl I traveled with back in Kalos who was from another world…" he started to say as a reply, "When she had to leave, she told me something that she didn't want me to know about…" he explained, "Something that she said would hurt me a lot, and it did…" he confessed as everyone listening looked at him in astonishment.**

" **And this girl…" his mother uttered, glancing off to the side for a moment, "Does she mean a lot to you?" she guessed. A moment of silence passed by as the trainer reminisced over the memory of his crush's lovely white hair.**

" **Yeah," he answered, managing to let off a small smile. Delia grinned as she stood up from the bed, walking towards the doorway.**

" **I'm gonna leave you be for a bit," she told him, "Dinner'll be ready soon," she mentioned, heading out as Mr. Mime and Pikachu quickly hid themselves from her. The latter of the two soon walked into the room, seeing his master regain his depressed expression.**

" **Pika pi…?" he asked worriedly, seeing him grit his teeth in frustration as he remembered the moment he had just talked about.**

 **FLASHBACK**

" _ **I'm so sorry, Ash!" Mirajane apologized as tears streaked down her cheeks, "I knew it'd break your heart if you found out that the guild broke up…" she continued, sniffling a little, "so I kept myself from telling you…" she confessed, covering her eyes with her hands as she let out more cries. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Gingka, Pikachu, Dedenne, and Squishy were beyond surprised by her confession, while Erza stood by with a saddened expression on her own face. Meanwhile, the raven haired boy could only look on at his crush with shock plastered upon his face, completely stunned by the news as his eyes trembled.**_

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **Teardrops fell onto the floor from the Omni Force member's eyes as he struggled to choke back his sobs.**

' _ **She cried… because of me…**_ **' he inwardly realized as his partner jumped up to him.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **Poor Ash. Just when everything seems right in the world, reality decides to rear its ugly head. I wonder how he's planning to deal with what Mirajane had to tell him, along with making Charizard Mega Evolve…**

 **That aside, I'm glad I finally got this story done. Things got dicey when my writing laptop shut down for good, but I was still able to produce stuff when I needed to. Now it's back to the old grind in college! See ya later!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **Heroes aren't perfect, but they should always be good people.**_

 **Raya Dashilee Tennyson**


End file.
